With the Wind at My Back
by justaminuet
Summary: In medieval times, monters roamed the world, and magic was an every day occurance. A girl named Anzu tries to escape fate, while a boy named Yugi holds an unsolved puzzle. (chapter 7 up)
1. Like a Bird in a Cage

_Disclaimer:_ You know what I own of _Yu-Gi-Oh?_ Nothing. Know what I'm making for this story? Nothing. We clear? `Course we are. I mean, heck, if I owned _YGO,_ you wouldn't laugh at me naming the kingdom "Duel." 

_Author's Notes:_ Beware falling AU! Medieval AU, at that. Everyone will be kept in character, though. Watch me go, huh? Eh, heh. This story does have a slight spoiler for Pegasus, though. You've been forewarned. Also, expect a major focus on Anzu and Yugi. Together. Apart. Doesn't matter. They're the stars here, folks. Finally, mature reviews are naturally appreciated. Aren't they always? 

**With the Wind at My Back**

**Chapter One: Like a Bird in a Cage**

The Lady Anzu felt like the spacious room she inhabited was nothing more than five feet wide. The window did little to ease her; it simply made her feel even more claustrophobic. She was usually not one to panic over things easily, but this was definitely something to feel uncomfortable about, at least. 

Jumping out of her intricately carved chair next to her equally exquisite desk, the young lady walked to the window, placing her hands on the cold, stone windowsill. It was gray out, the long day's rain causing the grassy ground to look more brown than usual, mud puddles splashing so hard she could hear it, regardless of how high up she was. Anzu watched longingly, as the commoners walked along outside the castle grounds, just outside the open gates. Idly, she wondered how it would feel if she was walking out there with them. 

She bit back a sigh, and shook her head. Such depressing thoughts to have. They weren't helping any, were they? Besides, she should feel most grateful; many a young woman in her position would be utterly thrilled. After all, it hadn't been too long ago that her mother had died, which had left her with nothing more than her name, her mother never having that much money in the estate to begin with. Anzu would've, more than likely, been either forced to marry out of necessity, or kicked into the streets. 

Instead, Fate had decided to be on her side for once. Her mother's funeral had attracted quite a few people. Money may not have been there anymore, but the late woman's reputation certainly was. And the most surprising guest had been none other than the King Pegasus himself. 

The tall, handsome king had walked over to the grieving girl, and patted her shoulder. "Young Anzu," he had said softly, elongating his vowels in an odd, upper crust manner. "I'm sorry. You're mother was a wonderful woman." 

"Thank you," Anzu had whispered, not quite sure why she suddenly felt so cold. Maybe it had been because the King's left eye was covered by his white hair. She never did like it when she couldn't look fully into someone's eyes. 

King Pegasus had paused for a moment, staring at her with that one, piercing brown eye of his, before saying, "So young. Do you have any place to go?" 

Something had hitched in Anzu's throat, and she had almost not been able to answer. "W-well, no. Not really." 

"You poor dear," the king had sympathized, a little too much for Anzu's taste. Then, he had smiled, an utterly evil smile, as far as the girl was concerned. "You should come to the castle. Live there as long as you like, yes?" 

How could she have said no? He was the king! Saying no meant she could be killed on the spot. And if not that, then all respect for her in the eyes of the kingdom would be gone, which was just as bad. So she had agreed. 

And thus she was stuck in her gilded cage. It wasn't so bad at first, Anzu had to admit. But then, after a few months, King Pegasus' attention to her began to unnerve her. He didn't say much that would unsettle her, but every so often she'd catch him staring. Staring in a way that she didn't find natural, let alone flattering. The servants had told Anzu to be happy. It seemed that the king fancied her, and wouldn't it be nice to be queen? Besides, King Pegasus had been so depressed since the loss of the Queen Cyndia, and it looked as though Anzu had washed away his constant foul mood. 

However, Anzu didn't see it that way. He never seemed to look at her as if he was smitten. It looked more along the lines of him sizing her up. Like he was planning something. She did not like those looks, and the more she stayed in the castle, the more she did not like the king. She couldn't ask to leave, though. That would be an insult to the king, which would basically be suicide for her, in one way or another. Either that, or he'd simply refuse her request. 

With a very unladylike grunt, Anzu leaned out the window, allowing the cool rain to bring her out of her reverie. The chilling wind caused her short, brown hair to fall into and stick to her wet face, but it was a piece of the outside world, and for that Anzu loved it. 

A soft knock on the door caused her to pull away from her small escape. "One moment," she called, wiping her face on her long sleeve, hoping to look more presentable. 

It didn't much matter what she looked like, for once Anzu opened the door, Shizuka stepped carefully in, a long, brown cloak in her arms. 

"Help me into the room, please?" Shizuka asked, a small smile on her face. 

Anzu guided her friend to a chair, obviously surprised. "How did you manage to find your way here?" 

The blind girl shrugged, her light cinnamon hair swaying with the movement. "I've been in this castle more times than I can count. I bet I can get around the halls better than any of the king's guards, sight or no sight." 

"Still, you could've gotten hurt," Anzu said, frowning. "Or caught with that cloak. Then everything would've been for nothing! And Sir Jounochi would've killed me for getting you into trouble." 

Shizuka giggled. "My big brother wouldn't do that. Katsuya's a lot calmer than you give him credit for." 

It took an ample amount of tongue biting on Anzu's part not to remark on Sir Jounochi's protective streak. The knight was fairly well known for his short fuze, and his love for his vulnerable young sister. 

"Besides," Shizuka added, "I wanted to make sure I got to say good-bye. I really am going to miss you," she confessed, sadly. "There's just so much I can talk to my older brother and Sir Honda about." 

"I'll miss you, too," Anzu admitted. With gentle fingers, she took the cloak from her friend's hands. "Everything is ready?" 

Shizuka nodded. "Katsuya and Sir Honda are on duty at the castle gate. You shouldn't have any trouble leaving at that point. So long as you can get out of the castle without being spotted," she added. 

"That shouldn't be a problem," Anzu grinned, impishly. "I may not know this place as well as you, but I'm fairly decent at the back ways. Better than the guards. I hope," she muttered. 

"You'll be careful?" Shizuka asked. 

"Of course," Anzu promised, letting the cloak swirl about her as she clipped it securely on. A little trill of anticipation ran through her as the heaviness of the fabric weighed itself against her body. It was real. She was really doing this. 

"You're prepared?" Shizuka wondered, a bit worried. "You've got some money, and you're dressed right?" 

"Yes," insisted Anzu, now in very good humor. She patted the pale beige outfit that she had adorned earlier. Simple garb, much less comfortable than her usual silk wardrobe. However, it provided her with a look that blended in instead of stood out. Her money pouch was securely tied about her waist, hidden from view by the cloak. "I'll be fine. Really." 

"I... suppose," the blind girl sighed. "I do wish I felt better about this." 

"I'm sorry I have to leave you," Anzu apologized, leaning down to give her friend a quick hug. "I'm so grateful to have met you here. You, your brother, and Sir Honda. You're all risking an awful lot for me." 

"You'd do the same," was Shizuka's wizened answer. There was a wistful smile on her pretty face for a moment, that faded to a tiny frown. "Anzu, do you know what you're going to do once you escape from here?" 

"Well," Anzu began, pulling the cloak's hood over her head, "I'm going to go where my legs take me, with the wind at my back." 

"That's not very specific," Shizuka pointed out, wryly. 

"Maybe not," Anzu smiled. "But it's better than I have now." 

Shizuka nodded. "Good luck." 

"You too," said Anzu, walking to the door. "Cover for me?" 

"Always," Shizuka grinned. 

Anzu grinned back, grateful that her friend couldn't see the tears that were forming in her blue eyes. "Good-bye," she whispered, slipping out the door, and into the darkness of the hall. 

She frowned at the torches that were lit, and hoped that no one walked down the hall, for she would surely be spotted, even if she stayed as close to the darkened part of the hallway as possible. Her slippered feet padded light along the stone floor. It was barely a whisper, but to Anzu it sounded like thunder in her ears. She could swear half the castle could hear her walking in the shadows. Clenching her teeth, she did her best to lighten her footsteps even more, as she carefully made her way down a rarely used flight of stairs that she had found by a great accident one day. 

The granite steps were smooth, dusty from so little use, and Anzu nearly tripped a few times on the way down, once almost screaming and revealing herself. With one hand clamped securely over her mouth, and the other practically clawing at the wall for support, she finished her descent. The small frown on her face deepened when she found that the back way no longer had lit torches. She suddenly felt the need of their light, regardless of the chance of being found out. The few windows were no help with such a dreary day, and she was practically fumbling in the cold darkness. 

Trying to keep some sense of location, Anzu kept one hand on the wall, trying not to scream when it occasionally bumped into a spider's web, or an actual spider. She knew there was a door somewhere in the back. One that the servants used from time to time to go in and out of the castle. 

Anzu took one step further into the darkness, and discovered just why the servants rarely used this entrance. The rain from outside must have seeped through the stone walls of the castle, and water was now covering the floor. Her once warm, dry slippers were now cold and wet, squishing horribly with each splashing step. Anzu felt a chill run from her shoulders, all the way down to her legs, and she couldn't help but "burr" just slightly. 

Holding her cloak tighter to her body, she kept walking down the long wet corridor, desperately looking for the door. Her concentration on the walls, she tripped on a turned floor stone, nearly falling onto the pool-like ground. Anzu urged herself not to scream in frustration at the whole mess. This was not at all how she expected her escape to freedom to be. She thought that the rain made excellent coverage, but it seemed to be hampering more than helping. 

She was about ready to just resign herself with staying in the castle, when her hand slid from the stone, and touched wet wood. The door! 

"Thank the heavens," she murmured, giving the door a good push. 

Naturally, the heavens, though thanked by her, decided to make the job a bit difficult. The rain had swollen the wood, causing the door to be just tight enough to cause Anzu problems. Practically growling under her breath, she pushed and she shoved, doing nothing more than making her hands cold, wet, and possibly filled with tiny splinters. Thrusting out her chin in determination, she took a few steps back, then ran forward full force, ramming herself into the stubborn door. 

It flung open, and Anzu's momentum caused the girl to fall to the wet, muddy ground, covering her skirt, and some of her cloak with the thick, brown stuff. And if she hadn't been so grateful about finally getting out of the castle, she would've groaned about it. She stood up, brushing off as much mud as she could, then holding out her dirty hands in the falling rain, rubbing them together in an attempt to clean them as best she could. 

Realizing that the rain was slightly too cold for her to stay still for long, Anzu secured her hood one more time, then thrust her hands inside her cloak, wrapping it around her, and walking cautiously around the castle walls. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, as she walked past a few guards as she got to the front. She made sure to keep her steady, calm walk, passing the merchant stands that were always set up inside the castle walls at the convenience of the guards and visitors. She ignored the calls for her attention from salesmen, every so often daring to murmur in a low octave that she wasn't interested in bread, or fish. The bread actually sounded like a wonderful idea, but she didn't dare stop now. She'd just have to get food once she reached one of the villages past the forest outside the castle. 

Anzu lifted her head slightly as her goal came closer. The castle gates were still open, the sun having not yet completely set, though it was difficult to tell on such a rainy day. She couldn't help but speed up her pace just a bit, the adrenaline rushing through her veins. As she approached the gateway, she could see the two knights who stood guard. Relief washed over her as she recognized the two of them. Shizuka had been correct; there stood Sir Jounochi, and Sir Honda. She could trust them with her very life, and Anzu wished she could go give both of them a hug good-bye. 

Instead, she simply walked onward. However, not without glancing at the both of them. Honda kept his eyes forward, his lips quirked oddly, as he fought not to give her away by doing anything suspicious. Jounochi, though, didn't seem quite as cautious, and gave her an encouraging wink as she passed. Anzu smiled at him deep within her hood, and finally took her first steps to freedom, outside the castle walls. 

It took a great amount of self restraint for her not to skip all the way to the forest's edge that would announce her certain escape. However, she managed to simply walk to the trees, walking into the foliage as if she did it everyday. In truth, she wasn't quite sure where the path would take her. It split quite a few times inside the forest, that she was certain. But she had never actually gone into the forest by herself. Growing up, she always had a servant or her mother walk with her, and that was at her old home, which was quite a bit a ways from the part of the forest she had just entered. 

Anzu was quite certain that regardless of the path she took, she'd surely arrive at a village, though. And that was a good start. So, she kept on the muddy pebbled path, humming softly to herself to keep away scary thoughts. The rain wasn't quite so hard, since the leaves from the trees gave some protection, but Anzu still had the mud on her from when she had fallen, and it made her feel a little bottom heavy. Still humming as cheerfully as she could, she shook out her skirt and cloak, trying to get some of the mud that had stayed on off. 

Her clothing ruffled in the air, and got wetter from the rain that was managing to come down. That, unfortunately, simply made the mud on her clothes run down. So, she gave it one last final shake, and continued on her way, scolding her stupidity when her now even wetter skirt brushed against her already cold legs. 

Anzu's humming became louder to compensate for her frustration at herself, and she quickened her steps. Her feet, still wet, squished along, her toes becoming frozen. She forced herself not to think about how soaked and cold she was, and instead focused on how she would find an inn to stay at for the night once she reached a village. She certainly hoped one would be open by the time she reached it. It was beginning to become dark, making it a little difficult to see the path. 

There was a small rustle in the bushes from behind her, and Anzu spun around, blue eyes wide. Had they found her already? How could they know that she was missing yet? Poor Shizuka, had they figured out her part in it? 

The bush moved some more, and a strange, inhuman sound erupted from behind it. Anzu's heart leapt to her throat. It wasn't a knight come looking for her. It was worse. It was a monster! One of the monsters that inhabited the forest. 

Unable to hold back her scream, Anzu turned on her heal, and broke into a run. Her legs almost immediately protested this sudden burst of exercise. She was practically frozen stiff, her clothing was wet, partially covered in mud, and heavy. She was in no shape to run, especially not with the sun almost down. Still, she could hear the monster following her through the bushes, screeching as it did so. That was quite enough for her to find the energy she needed to continue her run. Anzu didn't quite understand it. She had heard this part of the forest was inhabited by gentle, harmless monsters, like Petite Dragons, and Pixie Guardians. Monsters that rather be people's friends than attack them. Why was this one chasing her?! 

Whatever it was, it screamed again, and Anzu did the same, speeding up her pace as best as she could. Unfortunately, that caused her tired legs to trip over her skirt, and she crashed hard into the ground, tumbling over and over, until her back hit a tree. Her cloak was twisted around her, it and her dress now covered in rain water and mud. So were her arms and legs. She was dizzy, and suddenly very, very tired. The prospect of becoming a monster's dinner almost seemed like a good idea, and Anzu couldn't find the strength to stand, barely managing to prop her back against the tree she had collided with. 

The bushes close to her began to shake, the screeching starting up again. Anzu held her breath, waiting for the thing to jump out and gobble her up, like the monsters always did in the fairy tales her mother used to tell her. 

The monster did jump out, but Anzu quickly realized that it was in utterly no way, shape, or form able to gobble her up. 

Instead, it leapt into her lap, tiny thing that it was, and blinked round, blue eyes at her, its brown, furry body shaking with giddiness. 

"A... A Kuribo?" Anzu stuttered, suddenly feeling terribly stupid. She had run away from one of, if not _the_ most harmless monster imaginable. Not only that, but it looked like this particular Kuribo was just a baby, since it was so small. 

"Kuri!" he giggled at her, jumping a bit, quite happy with his new found friend. 

"A Kuribo... " she repeated, the events of the day catching up to her all at once. She felt it bubbling up from her stomach, rising into her throat, until she was laughing hard. Until she was laughing nearly hysterically. Until she was crying just as hysterical. The hot, salty tears running down her cheeks, mixing with the cold rain water. How had the day ended up like this? Why did the Fates seem to suddenly be against her? 

"Kuri?" the Kuribo questioned, deciding that maybe if he snuggled up against his new friend, she'd feel better and stop crying. 

Anzu was grateful for the small comfort, and she wrapped her freezing, shivering arms around the small monster's fuzzy body. Her tears continued to fall, as her energy quickly died away. She was cold, so terribly cold. And tired, so tired she couldn't open her eyes anymore. She knew that she should keep awake. That she could die of exposure during the night if she didn't get up to find shelter. 

But Anzu couldn't find the energy to move at all. Sleep seemed like such an inviting thing. Maybe a small nap couldn't hurt. A little one, barely even an hour... Yes... That sounded like a good idea... She could get up in an hour, surely... 

She felt her grip on consciousness slipping away, blissful oblivion beckoning her to come. Scarcely, she could hear her new, furry friend screaming at her. But he sounded like he was so far away. She'd go looking for him later, she decided. Anzu liked the idea of having a companion on her journey. 

Then, there was a new sound. A sound that almost woke her up. The sound of someone walking toward her. The Kuribo on her lap squealed, the sound echoing in her fuzzy brain. 

"Miss?" someone called. Someone young, male. She couldn't seem to recognize the voice. Anzu tried to open her eyes, cracking them open just a bit to make out a short, blurry shape. "Miss, are you okay?" the shape asked, concerned. 

Anzu's eyes closed completely then, her tired state deciding it didn't care who this person was anymore. She just needed to rest. And as she drifted off to sleep, she felt a gentle hand brush her hair out of her face. 

**Next Chapter: Introductions, and Discoveries**


	2. Introductions, and Discoveries

_Disclaimer:_ You know what I own of _Yu-Gi-Oh?_ Nothing. Know what I'm making for this story? Nothing. We clear? `Course we are. I mean, heck, if I owned _YGO,_ you wouldn't laugh at me naming the kingdom "Duel." 

_Author's Notes:_ Beware falling AU! Medieval AU, at that. Sheesh, could I have more Yugi/Anzu interraction in one chapter? Let's find out, huh? 

**With the Wind at My Back**

**Chapter Two: Introductions, and Discoveries**

Anzu's eyelids felt like they had weights on top of them, keeping them closed tightly. Not that she minded. Where ever she was, it was warm and soft. With a sigh, her hands curled around the thick blanket that was wrapped around her, and she buried her face a little deeper into the pillow her head was on. 

Something small nuzzled her back, and gave a little squeal. "Kuri!" 

She winced at the sound, willing whatever it was to be quiet. She was so comfortable. Just a few more minutes before reality could strike. A few more minutes didn't seem like so much to ask. 

However, the nuzzling persisted, as well as the squealing. "Kuri, _kuri!_" 

A low moan came from the back of her throat, and Anzu's blue eyes reluctantly opened. The morning sun was shining brightly, and her eyesight blurred for a few moments as she fought for orientation. Finally, everything came into view, and she felt a bit of awed nervousness settle in. 

She was outside no more. She lay in a low bed, a full pillow propping her head, and a brown blanket warming her. The house she was in was probably a small cottage, if the wooden walls indicated anything. The room she was in was rather small and bare, only a desk and a dresser decorating it. The desk itself was littered with paper, pens lying about haphazardly. On top of them rested an engraved, golden box that shined painfully bright in the sun's rays. Her mud caked cloak was draped over the desk's chair, and her dirty shoes were placed tidily next to the bed. 

Anzu sat up, pushing the blanket off herself. She huffed at the mess that was her skirt, now discolored with dry mud and rain water. She hoped she could clean it. Sighing, she swung her feet over the side of the bed and hopped off. The blankets rustling from behind caused her to look over, surprised to see them moving. 

Out from under them popped the small kuribo that had frightened her in the forest, and the little thing jumped up at Anzu the instant he spotted her, screeching happily as he did so. 

"Whoa!" she laughed, almost dropping the creature in shock. "You're still with me, huh? So, where's here, anyway?" she asked, not really expecting an answer. 

She got one anyway. "Kuri," said the fluffball, looking for all the world as smart as a fluffball could. 

"You don't say," Anzu remarked, good humoredly. 

Walking over to the window, she peered out at the clearing that greeted her. At the edge of the trees, she could see a dirt path, maybe the same one she had been on before passing out. She wondered just how far she had been from this house at the time. It couldn't have been that far if they had found her. 

The door creaked open, startling Anzu, and causing the kuribo in her arms to puff up, protectively. In walked a small boy, who looked just as startled to see her as she did him. Blonde bangs framed a chubby face, as the rest of his hair was a crown of black and maroon. Large purple eyes blinked a few times at Anzu, before the boy smiled a very friendly smile at her. 

"You're awake!" he exclaimed. "That's good. We were worried. Hold on a moment." He turned away from a befuddled Anzu, and yelled out of the room, "Grandpa! Grandpa, she's awake!" 

"She is?" an old voice called back. "Okay, okay! No need to yell. The house isn't that big, you know?" 

Anzu watched, feeling more and more confused, as an old man only slightly taller than the boy, walked in. It instantly became clear where the boy got his unique hair, but not quite so clear where he got his innocent looks. The man, Anzu decided, had a very disturbing gaze; piercing and scrutinizing. Or maybe he was just leering. As if knowing her thoughts, the kuribo puffed up more, and howled at the man. 

"You have a pet kuribo?" was the man's first question for her. Not _'Are you okay?'_ Not _'What's your name, young lady?'_ Not even, _'What were you thinking walking in the woods at night alone?'_ Instead, she got a question about the monster in her arms. She didn't know whether to be insulted or flabbergasted. 

"I-Well, yes," Anzu stuttered, half truthfully. The kuribo wasn't really her pet, but he did seem to be rather attached to her, regardless of only just meeting her. 

"Curious," murmured the old man, walking over to her, his purple eyes staring intently at the small creature, who seemed less than thrilled with the attention. "Kuribo usually live in packs," muttered the man, mostly to himself. "To see one without its kinsfolk is very odd. Friendly little things, but not very domestic. Not every day you see one take a liking to a human. Hmm, hmm," he tapped his lips, before trying to pet the kuribo. The creature responded by taking a swipe at the man's hand, and the old man barely avoided the sharp claws. "Well, guess this one isn't _that_ domestic," he laughed, good naturedly. 

Anzu, for her part, stared uncomfortably between the old man and the boy, chewing her bottom lip in apprehension. Apparently, the boy saw her discomfort. 

"Grandpa," he coughed politely into his hand, getting the old man's attention. "You're scaring her." 

"Oh, I don't think the kuribo's a girl, Yugi," said the old man, absently. 

The boy named Yugi groaned. "Not the kuribo, Grandpa!" 

"Hm? Oh!" the old man blushed in embarrassment, straightening to his full height and giving Anzu a warm smile. "Forgive my horrible manners. I've been dealing with Duel's monsters for so long, I've seemed to have become more familiar with them than people.   
"My name is Sugoroku Mutou, the boy over there," he pointed behind him, "is my grandson, Yugi. He's the one that found you in the woods." 

"Thank you," Anzu smiled politely at the boy. 

Yugi blushed, placing a hand behind his head. "I-it wasn't much. I just happened to be at the right place. Um... " he blinked a few times, a serious expression on his pleasant face. "What were you doing in the woods?" 

Anzu's heart dropped to her feet, bouncing there painfully for a moment, before jumping all the way up to her throat. "Well, I... " she trailed. "I just couldn't stay where I was." 

Sugoroku gave her one of his piercing stares for a moment, before he shrugged. "Then, I suppose you don't have a place to stay right now." 

"No, not really. But don't worry," Anzu waved a hand. "I'll be on my way soon. I'll just brush off my cloak, and-" 

"And do what?" Sugoroku challenged, staring speculatively at the filthy cloak. "Not meaning to be rude, but your clothing is in disarray. It probably would be best if they were cleaned before you went anywhere, yes?" 

"Uh, I suppose," she agreed, hesitantly. 

"Well, then," Sugoroku clapped his hands together, "you should stay right here. I think I still have some of Yugi's mother's clothing around in the storage room. You're a bit tall," he admitted, sizing her up, "but they should do until your regular clothing is clean.   
"And you could probably use to clean yourself, too. Yugi," he turned to his grandson, who turned to him, "start up a bath for her, will you?" 

"Okay, Grandpa," Yugi nodded, walking out of the room. 

"Oh, but you don't have to," Anzu shook her head vehemently, feeling terribly guilty. "I don't want to impose." 

Sugoroku waved her objections aside. "It's not any trouble. Besides," he smiled, "we don't usually have casual company. Most people just come here on business.   
"Now, then, I would love to know your name, young lady," he said, warmly. 

She felt her face burn with embarrassment. "Oh, I'm so sorry! How rude of me," she adjusted her hold on the kuribo, feeling about as tall as the little guy. "My name's Anzu." 

"Anzu," Sugoroku repeated, then smiled brightly. "Well, Anzu, you just stay here, and I'll be back with some new clothes that you can put on after your bath." 

"Thank you so much," she said, grateful. "This is too kind of you." 

Again, he simply waved it aside, and walked out to leave her with her thoughts. 

"So," she looked at the kuribo, "what do you think? They seem nice." 

"Kur... " the creature yawned, settling deeper into her arms. 

She smiled. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a bath and have some clean clothing on. I do feel rather disgusting. And this place... " she sighed, content, "feels warm." 

*******

"So, you're sure she made it to the forest okay?" Shizuka asked, for what seemed like the twentieth time to her older brother. 

"Yeah, yeah, she made it already," Jounochi rolled his eyes, before patting his sister on her copper brown hair. "Trust me, she's fine." 

"I hope so," she said, her face still looking concerned. "I just wish she had let one of us go with her. Or at least have some idea where she was heading." 

"She didn't even know where she was going," remarked Honda, resting his back against a tree. His dark brown eyes surveyed the castle from their standpoint. "I'm sure she's all right. Lady Anzu's pretty resourceful." 

"Like I said, she's fine!" Jounochi insisted, annoyed that they were arguing this point still. 

Shizuka still didn't seem convinced, but said nothing more on the subject. From the time she had moved into the castle, Anzu had become fast friends with the blind girl, and Shizuka had been upset on the day her friend had declared her escape plan. It's not that Shizuka didn't realize that Anzu was probably correct; King Pegasus left a bad taste in Shizuka's mouth, as well. False politeness, and a tone that made ice crawl down her spine. 

It just was that Shizuka was aware of something her brother and his friend seemingly decided to ignore. That Anzu had never been on her own, and didn't really know how to fend for herself. What would the girl do once she found a village? How would she make her way through the world? She didn't know any trades, except macramé as far as Shizuka was aware, and she doubted that would do much in the way of helping Anzu create a new life for herself. 

"She's fine, fine, fine," Jounochi interrupted her thoughts, tapping his sister's skull with each 'fine.' 

"Katsuya!" Shizuka complained, taking a swat in the direction she knew he was sitting, satisfied when her hand collided successfully with his chest. It didn't really hurt him, but he humored her with a small grunt. "Serves you right," she said. 

"Would you look at that," Honda interjected, eyes on the castle gates. 

Four suited up knights rode out on horseback, all of them making their swift way over to the three at the forest's edge. The horses stopped a few feet away from them, and one of the knights lifted the visor on his helmet, revealing a pair of bright green eyes. 

"Otogi," Jounochi greeted, smiling crookedly. "What's the hurry?" 

"The Lady Anzu has gone missing," Otogi answered, steadying his anxious steed. 

Honda clenched his teeth, lips pressed together, praying that he didn't say anything stupid. He was such an awful liar, he wished that Anzu hadn't needed to include him in her plan. He could give her away. Next to him, Shizuka sat, looking as if she had just heard the news. 

"That's awful!" the girl whispered, tears somehow managing to appear in her sightless eyes. 

"The king has ordered a search party," Otogi said, pointing at Jounochi and Honda. "I'd like you two to be part of it." 

"Of course, we'll help," Jounochi nodded, thankfully answering for both of them. "Lady Anzu's our friend, after all." 

"Mine, too," Otogi added, something odd in his tone. Then, he smiled and spoke normally, "Good to have you aboard. We'll wait for you here. You two bring Shizuka back and get ready." 

"Agreed," Honda somehow choked out without sounding too uncomfortable. He helped Shizuka to her feet, making sure to look at her than the knights. If he looked at them, he'd break for sure, he knew he would. "Let's go." 

As the trio headed back to the castle, Otogi watched them, suspicion in his eyes. If what King Pegasus said was true, they knew that Anzu had left quite a bit ago. They were traitors, so the king said, and Otogi was a loyal knight. He wouldn't argue with the king's ruling. Still, he wasn't lying about Lady Anzu being his friend. And the receding figures were friends of his, as well. He didn't want to go against the king, but he couldn't bring himself to believe his close comrades were in fact enemies. 

Otogi also, for the life of him, couldn't understand why King Pegasus found it so important that Lady Anzu was to be found and brought immediately back. The order had sounded less like an upset man fretting over his object of affection, and more like an angry man furious over the escape of a prisoner. 

*******

Instinctively, Anzu pulled at the skirt of the dress Sugoroku had given her. After her bath, which she would've enjoyed a lot longer if she'd not been so worried about appearing rude, she had found the lavender dress lying on the bed of the room she'd been in. He'd been right; it was a little short and tight on her, barely reaching below her knees. However, it was pretty, comfortable, and more importantly clean. Shoes, however, had not been offered since none fit, and so she stood in the room with bare feet. 

"Uh, Miss Anzu?" the young voice of Yugi called from the other side of the door, a small knock accompanying it. "Is it all right?" 

With a grin, Anzu opened the door for the short boy. "The dress fits fine, Yugi. And please, no 'miss.' You're going to make me feel old!" she giggled. 

"Oh, sorry!" he apologized, blushing profusely. His eyes went from her to the kuribo that sat on the bed. The creature looked back at him and squeaked, somewhat uppity. "He's so young," Yugi commented, slowly walking over to it. "How long have you had him?" 

"Well, not very," Anzu stuttered, not quite sure how to answer. Vaguely, she decided, was best. "He just sort of followed me one day." 

"He's very cute," said Yugi, smiling at the furball. Carefully, he held his hand out to the creature, who puffed up in defense. 

"I don't think that's a good idea," Anzu bit her lip. The kuribo had snapped at Sugoroku before, and she certainly didn't want a repeat performance. 

However, the kuribo leaned towards Yugi's hand, blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. When Yugi made no move, the creature moved himself closer to the boy's hand. Then, the kuribo simply jumped into the outstretch hand, and cooed. Whether the small monster had a nose hidden beneath all his fur, and actually smelled Yugi, or because the boy simply didn't look threatening, the kuribo had seemingly deemed him safe. 

Anzu clapped her hands together, delighted. "You're very good!" 

"Thank you," Yugi beamed, stroking the kuribo's fur. "Grandpa's an expert at all the monsters who live here in Duel. Many people come here asking for his advice on how to handle them, whether they're pets or dangers. I just sort of picked it up over the years." 

"So, you've always lived with your grandfather?" she asked, curious. 

Yugi nodded. "I've been here since I was born. Sixteen years come winter." 

_"What!?"_ The girl nearly fell over. "You're _fifteen?_ My age? Really!?" Anzu bit her tongue, her face burning red. What a stupid thing for her to say! "I-I mean, it's... I'm really very sorry!" she exclaimed lowering her head to hide her embarrassed face. 

Yugi, however, didn't seem at all insulted. "It's okay," he smiled. "It's my height, right?" 

Hands clasped in front of her still blushing face, Anzu nodded. 

"I know I'm pretty short," Yugi said, putting the kuribo back onto the bed. "So's Grandpa. It just runs in the family." 

"I'm still sorry," said Anzu. "I feel really stupid." 

He either decided to let her off the hook, or simply had a short attention span, because the next thing Yugi asked was, "What's his name?" 

Anzu blinked, confused. "Huh?" 

"The kuribo," Yugi explained. "What's his name?" 

"His name... ?" She didn't have a name for him. She had just found the little guy! Well, he had found her, actually. She looked at the tiny ball of messy fur, realizing she had to think of one fast, unless she wanted her little white lie out in the open. So, she said the first one that jumped into her head. "His name's Kuri." 

Justifiably, Yugi gave her a blank stare. "You named your kuribo 'Kuri?'" 

Anzu kept her straight face well. "Yes." 

And still, the blank stare continued. "Kuri the kuribo?" 

She felt her eyebrow twitch. "Do you have a problem with that? Kuri's a very good name, I'll have you know!" 

"Of course, it is!" Yugi held his hands up in defeat, smiling sheepishly. "I wouldn't really know. I've never owned a kuribo myself." 

Anzu huffed, crossing her arms. She thought it was a perfectly decent name! On the bed, the newly christened Kuri squealed in his mistress's defense. If she was angry, the little beast figured he should be, too. 

Again, this time to perhaps save his hide, Yugi changed the subject. He walked over to the desk, and began to sort the papers. "Sorry about the mess. I'm afraid I don't keep my room as neat as I should." 

"This is your room?" she asked, a little bit of mortification crawling into her stomach. "I kicked you out of your room last night?" 

"No," Yugi shrugged. "I told Grandpa that you should sleep in a bed, instead of on the couch. It wasn't that big of a deal. Besides," he turned to her, smiling, "this gave Grandpa the excuse to clean out the old storage room." 

"Why?" Anzu frowned, curious. 

"That room used to be a makeshift hatchery, back when Grandpa's Great Grandpa used to be a Monster Expert," he told. "Ever since Grandpa took over the job, he's been throwing his old junk in there, since he's such a pack rat. 

"A... Hatchery?" she repeated, walking over. 

"We don't live that far away from Kaiba Fortress," Yugi said, placing the papers into the desk drawer. "Maybe a ten minute walk, and we're officially on Kaiba territory." 

Anzu's blue eyes widened. "A hatchery... Then the rumors about the Kaiba family are true? The reason why King Pegasus has never been able to incorporate their territory into part of Duel Kingdom... " 

Yugi nodded, and finished her sentence for her. "Is because the Kaiba family are the proud owners of three Blue Eyes White Dragons. My ancestor hatched them himself for them." 

"Amazing," Anzu's voice trailed. "I never thought it was true." 

She had heard the old story when she was younger. Everyone who lived in Duel had. When Pegasus had become king, he had ordered his knights to go across the kingdom, seizing territory from the rich who still claimed ownership of the land they lived on. However, no knights ever sent to Kaiba Fortress had ever come back, except one who had told a story of three horrible beasts that guarded the fortress, making it impossible to take. Ever since then, the Kaiba family, and their territory had been a well known thorn in the king's side. 

"It is," Yugi shrugged. "Grandpa still goes there once a month to check up on them. I go sometimes, too. Lord Seto Kaiba's rather cold, but he's very proud of those Blue Eyes of his. He takes good care of them." 

"Three Blue Eyes... " Anzu shook her head. "It's unimaginable, to actually own such dangerous creatures." 

"You'd think so," Yugi admitted. "But, they seem very loyal to their master, so I don't think they're going to go on a rampage any time soon." 

"I hope not!" Anzu exclaimed, horrified at the thought. 

Yugi smiled. "Anyway, since Grandpa's cleaned out the storage room, and I helped put in an old bed, you can stay there for now." 

"Huh?" she uttered, surprised. 

"It's not as bad as it sounds," he assured her, still smiling. "It's probably the biggest room in the house, and we really cleaned it up. You don't have a dresser or anything like that, but we can fix that in a few days." 

"But... " her brain was quite processing the whole idea. "You want me... to stay?" 

Yugi looked at her, slightly disappointed. "You have someplace to go then?" 

"Well, not exactly," confessed Anzu. 

"Then, you'll stay here until you do," he said, brightly. 

"But, I'd be intruding," she stuttered. 

He looked at her as if she were crazy. "No, you wouldn't." 

"I'd have no way to repay you," Anzu insisted. "I can't cook." 

"Neither can Grandpa," Yugi grinned. "I cook." 

"I can barely saw clothing," she warned. "Really, macramé's the only talent I think I have." 

"Macramé's pretty," he said, managing to actually sound serious. 

"It isn't funny, Yugi!" Anzu cried, and he grinned. "I certainly don't know how to take care of monsters well." 

"You take care of Kuri," Yugi pointed out. 

"Well, that's different," she weakly defended, as the monster in question walked over, and climbed onto the desk. 

"Not really," he shook his head. "You really shouldn't worry about it. I can teach you some easy things to help with. Besides, Grandpa and I wouldn't feel right just letting you go." 

Anzu bit her lip. "You really don't have to." 

Yugi smiled. "Of course, we do. It's not any trouble, really." 

Actually, Anzu realized, it was a lot of trouble. Especially if she were to be found out while staying with them. It would be horribly selfish of her to stay, but horribly dumb to go just yet. Maybe, she decided, maybe for a few days. A few days to get herself oriented, and then she'd leave and they'd be safe from the king. Yes, that sounded like a good idea. 

"Okay," she conceded, albeit reluctantly. 

Yugi's smile brightened even more, and he opened his mouth, ready to tell her she wouldn't regret it, when Kuri decided to make his presence felt. The young kuribo had gotten his green hands on the golden box that sat upon the desk. With the persistence of youth, the creature had managed to tip it over, the lid opening and allowing the contents to pour out over the desk. Small, gold pieces clattered along the wood surface. 

"Kuri, no!" Anzu scolded, picking up the monster, who cooed in an attempt at sympathy. 

"Don't worry," Yugi assured her, reaching over to clean the mess. 

Anzu looked at the golden shapes with curiosity, picking two up to examine them more closely. Strange, sharp shaped pieces glittered in the sun's light, blinding her for a second. "Puzzle pieces?" 

"That's right," Yugi nodded, placing a few more back in their box. "It's my treasure. Grandpa gave it to me a few years ago," he confided. "He said it was magic." 

She looked at the smaller boy. "Is it?" 

"Well, maybe it's cursed," he laughed. "Because even after all these years, I still haven't been able to get even two pieces to fit together. I don't know why, though," Yugi clicked two golden puzzle pieces against each other, before dropping them into the box. "I've worked at it for hours some days, but I just can't seem to make any headway with it at all." 

Anzu tilted her head, pondering the dilemma. "Do you know what the puzzle's supposed to look like?" 

"Not a clue," Yugi admitted, with a small blush. "It probably would help. All I know is that _this_ is my favorite part." He lifted up a rather large piece, a relief of a stylized eye in the center of it. It shimmered in front of Anzu, almost as if it blinked, and the girl scolded herself silently for being unnerved by it. "Don't know why," he shrugged, "but I really like this one. I'd like to be able to figure it all out." 

"Oh... " her voice trailed, as her gaze rested on the two pieces she held. She felt bad for Yugi, for some silly reason. It was only a puzzle, but she understood the frustration that must be eating at him because of it. Idly, she fiddled with the pieces in her hand, and nearly dropped them when the came together with a tiny but definite _click._   
"They fit," she stated, her voice sounding oddly dull considering how shocked she felt. 

"They do?" Yugi asked, eagerly taking the now connected parts from her hands. He stared at them in awe for a long moment, before a large smile formed on his face. "Well, that decides it!" he declared. "You were definitely supposed to end up with me-With _us,_" he amended, cheeks red. 

Anzu couldn't help but smile back. 

*******

King Pegasus didn't like to think of himself as an impatient man. However, when he wanted something, he did generally want it as quickly as possible. It was... Inconvenient if things took too long. Therefore, since a day had come and gone since Lady Anzu's disappearance, and no one had brought her back, he felt he was justified in being slightly annoyed by it. 

Especially since it seemed that two of his own knights had a hand in her escape. From behind his white hair, his left eye burned in reminder. The blind girl, Shizuka, she had been the one who'd given Lady Anzu the cloak she'd worn during her leave. The Lady had gone out the back way, heading towards the forest. However, past that Shizuka knew nothing, that much King Pegasus was sure of. The other two helpers, Sir Jounochi and Honda were clue less, too. That didn't help matters in the least. 

In his throne room, King Pegasus glanced out the window, staring down at the courtyard, where the Shizuka girl was feeding the birds that she loved so much. She cared a great deal for Lady Anzu. She wished to know where her friend was. She would eventually find out. 

King Pegasus smiled. As soon as her friends found her, Lady Anzu was as good as his. They could hide her, but they couldn't hide their thoughts. No one could, not against the king. His eye burned again, as if to remind him just why that was. 

He looked up at a painting that hung next to the window. A large portrait of a beautiful young woman with blonde hair, and blue eyes. Fondly, he reached up to feel the canvas beneath gentle fingertips. 

King Pegasus could be a patient man when need be. Soon. Soon, the girl would be back in the castle, and he could fulfill a promise he made long ago. A promise he had no intention of breaking, no matter what the cost. 

**Next Chapter: That Old Black Magic**


	3. That Old Black Magic

_Disclaimer:_ You know what I own of _Yu-Gi-Oh?_ Nothing. Know what I'm making for this story? Nothing. We clear? `Course we are. I mean, heck, if I owned _YGO,_ you wouldn't laugh at me naming the kingdom "Duel." 

_Author's Notes:_ Beware falling AU! Medieval AU, at that. _Old black magic has me in its spell. Old black magic that you weave so well._ Eh, I doubt any of you actually know those lyrics. Gah, moments like this make me feel old. For those who want to see what at least Yugi and Anzu look like in the story, go here: http://www.mediaminer.org/user_info.php?id=4417 It's in my fanart section. 

_Random _Yu-Gi-Oh_ Fact:_ Did you know that the Yamis have no bodies of their own? That's why they have Yugi, Bakura, and Malik as hosts. Therefore, all those fics out there that write as if the Yamis and their hosts can be in the same room at the same time (hoo boy, there are a lot of them) are totally out of continuity. 

**With the Wind at My Back**

**Chapter Three: That Old Black Magic**

Three days into the disappearance of the Lady Anzu, and the palace seemed to be in quiet chaos. Knights were sent out in rotating groups for hours, only to come back with nothing to report. All of them were very fearful of having the king's wrath brought down upon them. The servants were especially on edge. After all, knights were necessary for protection; servants were expendable. 

However, King Pegasus seemed, much to the surprise of all who saw him, to be quite calm with the situation. The very first day he had been expectedly furious. Then, after only half the day had burned away, it was if everything was back to normal for him. Like Lady Anzu hadn't gone missing at all. 

To say the king's odd behavior unnerved everyone in the castle would be an understatement. It outright scared a few of them. What could be going on his mind that he could be so utterly content with everything? How could he be so sure that Lady Anzu would be back soon, if at all? Soon, old rumors of the king having strange powers started up again. Tales that he could tell if his followers were lying were stirred up. Maybe he could even see into the future, some dared to argue. 

There were only three people in the castle who didn't seem interested in the gossip that was circulating. They were stationed at the highest point of the stone fortress, a tower room with a view of the entire Duel kingdom. They were a trio that most had not seen, and many had not even heard of. Only a few of the higher knights, and the king's council were fully aware of who they were, and the king himself was apparently the one person who had the privilege of knowing what each of them looked like. 

This mysterious group studied the Dark Arts, the oldest of them being a master himself. The other two were younger, apprentices, but powerful in their own right. They had long since dropped their given names, opting for titles, and thus ensuring no one, not even the other two of their team knew their true identities. The three black magic users had become the king's personal guard against any foe who might use mystical powers to do away with him. They had come into the king's services shortly after the queen's death, and were reportedly --among the few knights that knew about them-- very powerful, and very dangerous. 

Of course, it was doubtful that the knights would still consider them dangerous had they seen the youngest of the trio on the third day of Lady Anzu's disappearance. 

In the top tower room a blonde young girl sat on a dusty table, big green eyes fixated on a book in front of her. To her left sat her odd, blue hat, and by her right was her staff. Had the other two of her group been there, she probably wouldn't have been sitting in such a casual, immature manner. She was the neophyte, and determined to make the best impression. 

However, she was also a teenaged girl, with curiosity and quirks that are associated solely to teenaged girls. With her eyes still locked on the spellbook she held, she reached out with her free hand, and picked up her wand. Concentrating on the words in front of her, she murmured them while waving her small staff, the magical item glowing from her incantation. Finally, with the last word passing her lips, she tapped her wand on the top of her head, unable to suppress a squeal when a loud _pop_ resounded in the stone room. 

She looked down at her handiwork, expecting it like a mason would his new creation. She wondered if maybe she should've left it the way it was. 

A cloud of purple smoke materialized in the middle of the room, two tall, robed figures emerging from it. The older, taller one glowered disapprovingly at the girl before him, tapping his long staff, the mystical cane making a strong _clack clack_ against the stone, as if even it was annoyed with her. The younger of the two stood dumbfounded, blue eyes staring at the girl, who glared back. 

"What?" demanded the girl to the blue eyed young magician. "You don't like it?" 

"I-it's just... " he stumbled for the right words, trying not to upset her even more. Surely, their teacher would do that for him. "It's... Red." 

"Humph," she twirled a strand of her newly colored hair. "Think I should've left it blonde?" 

"Black Magician Girl!" barked the eldest, his gray beard twitching. "We leave for practice for only an hour, and you spend this study time to play? How do you expect to better yourself?" 

"I studied for most of the time," Girl swore, knowing she was fighting a lost battle. "Honest!" 

"There are times," the elder, known only as the Black Robed Sage, shook his head, "when I wonder what it was that made me take you in. You can't keep using your powers for such frivolous things." 

"I know," she said, eyes downcast, as she grabbed her hat and placed it over her incriminating locks. 

"You both act like I'm going to be around forever to teach you," Sage continued, surprising the young Black Magician, who thought he'd be exempt from this lecture. "I'm not young, you know? I'm old. Too old to deal with such silly matters from two teenagers with bubbly ideas floating about in their untrained heads.   
"Sooner or later," he informed them, "barking out orders to irresponsible apprentices will be _your_ jobs." The sour face on Girl did not go unnoticed by him. "Yes, that's right, young lady. One of these days you'll be too old for those silly little dresses of yours, and _you'll_ be telling _your_ students to pay attention. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, sir," both Girl and Magician replied meekly, knowing better than to argue anymore. 

"Good," Sage nodded. Then, with an incredulous expression on his old face, he whapped Girl lightly on her hooded skull with his staff, causing her transformed hair to revert to its original color. "And you look better blonde." 

"Yes, sir," Girl said, glancing at Magician, who gave her a tiny, close-lipped smile in return. No matter how angry their teacher got, he never seemed to stay mad at them for long. He was, in a strange way, much like a father. A very old, cranky father. 

The dull sound of horses galloping reached their ears, and Sage walked to one of the open windows. From far down, five knights were leaving the castle on horseback, while five more were returning. One of the returning knights took off his helmet, revealing himself as head of the guard, Otogi Ryouji. The dark haired young man barked out a few orders to the knights that had been in his group, before stalking off to the castle, no doubt to tell the king of what they had found, or lack thereof. 

"No sign of Lady Anzu yet, hmm?" Sage murmured. 

"Is she still missing?" Girl asked, poking her head out the window. "You'd figure they'd find out who took her by now." 

"Who said it was a kidnapping?" Sage challenged, smirking at his young apprentice. 

"You think she left deliberately?" Magician wondered, shocked. 

"I don't see why," Girl frowned. "It seems to me she had everything she could want here." 

"You don't see a lot of things," Sage explained, stepping away from the window. "An unfortunate side affect of us being so secluded, I'm afraid." 

"So, why did she leave?" Girl demanded, not liking the idea that her teacher knew something she didn't. 

"Now, that's up to Lady Anzu to explain," Sage smiled, picking up a book. "After all, _I'm_ not the one in the castle who can read minds." 

The vague answer left both apprentices staring, cluelessly. 

*******

Sunlight streamed through the opened windows of the small cottage the family Mutou owned. It was almost midday, and Yugi had fixed up some soup and tea, after Sugoroku had nearly caused a fire trying to do it himself. The two had settled at the small table that divided the kitchen from the living room, each of them slowly sipping the remnants of their drinks. 

The day before, Yugi had shown Anzu some of the plants in the surrounding forest that were helpful for sick or injured monsters. That new knowledge had given Yugi the chance to excuse Anzu from cleaning up the burnt mess Sugoroku had created, insisting that she go out with Kuri and find some plants for the Holy Elf that was to visit soon. 

Thinking of their new guest, Yugi took a quick glance at the door. 

"She'll be back soon, Yugi," Sugoroku calmly reassured his grandson, taking a small sip of his tea. "It's lunch right now. She's bound to be hungry, so I'm sure she'll arrive soon enough." 

"I'm not worried, Grandpa," Yugi said, slightly embarrassed his anxiousness had been obvious. 

"You should be," came the short statement. 

The boy clenched his cup, taken aback. "Grandpa?" 

"The girl ran away from something, Yugi," Sugoroku said, a-matter-of-factly. "Goodness knows from what or who, but it was enough for her to escape with barely anything on her to keep her alive for long." 

Yugi frowned, silently contemplating what the older man had said. What could've possibly been so frightening that she would run away like that? In the middle of a rain storm, no less? 

"You do realize," Sugoroku continued, "that it means we've probably brought a great deal of trouble into our household by letting her stay." He took another sip of his tea, staring into the dark liquid when he lowered the glass. "It would be safer if we asked her to leave soon. In our best interest." 

Yugi stared hard at his grandfather, digesting the idea with ill ease. Force Anzu to leave? His grandfather was right; it probably would be a great deal safer for them if she was gone. But then, where would she go? How would she manage? His talk with her that first day proved that she came from a family where knowing a trade was unnecessary. She had no skills that could help her earn her keep anywhere. The best thing she could do was to become a... A harlot. 

The boy blanched. He certainly couldn't do that to Anzu! She was the first person his age that he could consider a real friend. She was nice, and sweet. He liked having her around. He couldn't possibly... He just couldn't do that to her. 

"Grandpa," Yugi croaked out, his voice suddenly hoarse, "I don't think we should kick her out. I... I can't ask her to leave. It wouldn't be right!" he insisted, eyes stern for once. "I want her to stay." 

"Really, hm?" Sugoroku mused, eyes closed. Then, one magenta eye opened, and he smiled. "Well, that's good. I wouldn't mind her staying, either. I wouldn't feel very comfortable knowing I let a vulnerable girl out on her own." 

"Honestly?" Yugi relaxed, relief washing over him. 

"Of course," Sugoroku nodded, kindly. "I'm sure we'll be fine keeping her here. We're pretty secluded, and I doubt the likelihood of her being seen by anyone. Besides," he added, with a small grin, "it's nice to have a woman around. Gives the old place a new atmosphere." 

"Yeah," the younger one agreed. He smiled, warmly. "Anzu's very nice, isn't she?" 

"Yes, she is." The old man's grin was hidden by his tea cup. "She's also very pretty." 

Yugi blinked, pink slightly dusting his cheeks. "Huh?" 

"And," Sugoroku continued, amused, "she's your age. Isn't she, Yugi? Not a bad match, really." 

Yugi's face went from pink to red, and he stuttered. "I-it's not like that, Grandpa! Honest! We ha-haven't really known each other that long, or anything." 

"Long enough to develop a crush," the grizzled man's grin widened. "You can't hide anything from your old Grandpa, Yugi!" 

If the boy's face could get any redder, it would have. Jumping up out of his seat so quickly he nearly spilt the remainder of his tea, Yugi practically tumbled out the front door. "I'm going to find Anzu, and bring her back for lunch before it gets cold. I'll see you later, Grandpa!" 

Sugoroku watched his grandson run along with energy that comes with being embarrassed. Chuckling to himself, he leaned back in his chair to enjoy the rest of his drink. 

*******

As he walked down the corridors of the castle, Jounochi felt a pit forming in his stomach. The king had ordered a meeting with him, and the blonde knight could only guess what it was for. With his luck, the king had figured out that he had something to do with Lady Anzu's disappearance. Which meant he'd probably be beheaded for his troubles. 

A cold shiver ran down Jounochi's spine. He didn't like that idea, at all. Best to think positive. It was a good thing Honda hadn't been requested, instead. Honda was far too honest to keep up a lie under pressure. 

But even though he tried to keep his mind on optimistic thoughts, Jounochi couldn't help but feel like he was sticking his head into the hungry lion's mouth as he walked into the throne room. Still, his gate was steady, and he kneeled before his king without any show of trepidation. 

Still sitting on this throne, King Pegasus gave the knight an expressionless countenance. "Sir Jounochi," he drawled. "You are one of my best knights. I have the utmost faith in your abilities." 

"Thank you, sire," Jounochi kept his head down, somehow uncomfortable with the prospect of looking into the king's face. He could feel the royal man's stare burning a hole through him, and he didn't want to know how much worse it would get if he looked up. That, and he had an awful feeling of how this was going to play out. 

"Which is why," the king continued, "that I want you to go the Black Forest." 

Jounochi's head shot up. He hadn't been expecting that! "Black Forest, sire?" 

"That's right," King Pegasus nodded. "The cave there, to be exact. I'm sure you know where it is." 

"But, the witch lives there," said Jounochi, too shocked to realize that he shouldn't be talking back. "She has three Harpy Ladies as guards." 

"She won't attack unless she deems you a threat," the king smiled. "And I'm sure you won't make yourself threatening. I want you to give the witch this letter." King Pegasus stood, reaching into the folds of his robe, pulling out a rolled piece of parchment. He handed the letter over, taking an extra moment to stare hard at his knight. "You will make sure she gets this, and reads it. I want no failure." 

"I... Yes, sire!" Jounochi corrected himself, trying to snap out of the surprise. He narrowed his eyes at the letter in his hand. He couldn't help but wonder exactly what it was about. After all, it seemed so odd to want the witch's help, when the king had three powerful magicians at his beckon call. 

In a moment, King Pegasus glowered. "The reasoning for the letter is none of your business, Sir Jounochi! Keep it that way." 

Jounochi's brown eyes snapped to his king, his heart plummeting quickly. "Uh, y-yes, sire." How had he...? 

"Good," the king nodded, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "Go now, while the day's still young. I expect the letter to be delivered and read before the sun sets." 

Still unnerved, Jounochi bowed. "Yes, sire." 

**Next Chapter: Newcomers, and Old Friends**


	4. Newcomers, and Old Friends

_Disclaimer:_ You know what I own of _Yu-Gi-Oh?_ Nothing. Know what I'm making for this story? Nothing. We clear? `Course we are. I mean, heck, if I owned _YGO,_ you wouldn't laugh at me naming the kingdom "Duel." 

_Author's Notes:_ Beware falling AU! Medieval AU, at that. Forgive me, Neffie. Never meant to make you feel old. ;) Ah, well. Also, anyone that can guess the in-joke between the Harpy Ladies' names and Mai gets a No-Prize! 

**With the Wind at My Back**

**Chapter Four: Newcomers, and Old Friends**

"Are you sure I picked enough?" Anzu asked, looking up at the flowers and weeds she had picked the day before. 

When Yugi had found her with her basket almost full, he'd been rather red and flustered and insisted that what she had was fine. They had gotten back to the cottage for her to eat lunch, and he and Sugoroku had hung the flora to dry. The Holy Elf used the crumbled remains for potions, was the explanation. 

"It's all right," Yugi assured her, once again playing with his puzzle at the dining table. Besides the two pieces that Anzu had somehow managed to put together, he still wasn't having much luck. "She'll be happy with what you found." From Anzu's lap, Kuri trilled with annoyance. "With what _both_ of you found," Yugi amended with a smile. 

The Kuribo settled down, vindicated. Anzu scratched the creature's head, fondly. "If you're sure. I just hope I didn't pick anything I shouldn't have." 

"Don't worry," Yugi waved a hand, dismissively. "Grandpa and I went through what you picked. There's nothing there that the Holy Elf won't use. You did fine." 

Anzu nodded. If Yugi said that everything was okay, then it was. She trusted his judgment. Still, in all her years of being at court, she never really had many responsibilities put on her. So, doing little chores, such as picking the flowers that Yugi had asked for, made her terribly nervous. She didn't want to look like a complete fool, after all. 

Kuri suddenly perked up, squealed a bit, then jumped off Anzu's lap, skittering to the front door. Anzu watched him, dumbfounded. 

"What was that about?" she wondered out loud. 

"The Holy Elf must be here," Yugi explained, standing up. "She tends to have that affect on other monsters. They like being around her. She protects this forest, you know?" 

"No, I didn't know that," Anzu admitted, slightly embarrassed. 

Yugi smiled, walking to the door. "That's okay. Most people who don't live around here don't know that fact." 

Kuri was practically trying to break through the door by the time Yugi opened it. With a shriek of eagerness, Kuri ran outside to catch first glance of the revered visitor... Only to meet with an unforeseen obstacle. 

"Kuri... " the furry creature moaned, as it rammed into the leg of someone a lot bigger than itself. Kuri slowly peeled himself off the offending person, and looked up, screaming in fear when cold orange eyes met his blue ones. "Kuri, _kuri!_" The Kuribo quickly backpedalled, running over and leaping into Anzu's arms. There, he curled into a ball, and shivered. 

Anzu herself walked next to Yugi, her eyes fixed on the person in the doorway. She had never seen an Elf before, and had always assumed that they were rather small, like the Pixies she had seen around her old home. She didn't expect them to be average human height, and she definitely didn't expect them to fill the frame of the doorway like the Elf that stood before her did. 

The Elf, for his part, simply stood silently, giving a curt nod to both Yugi and Anzu. Dressed in warrior's garb, he had a sword strapped to his waist, and straight, blonde hair that barely past his pointed chin. 

"Swordsman," Yugi smiled, obviously acquainted with the tall monster. "I didn't think you'd come." 

At Yugi's statement, the stoic look on the Elf Swordsman's face twitched slightly. "Milady hasn't been feeling very well. I thought it best if I escorted her." 

"Really?" Yugi frowned, concerned. "The Holy Elf is ill?" 

"I'm really not that bad," a soft, ethereal voice spoke from behind Elf Swordsman, causing the large Elf to step aside. 

"Holy Elf!" Yugi beamed. 

Anzu found herself staring again. The Holy Elf had blue skin, and dark blonde hair that nearly touched the ground. A white crown rested on her head, and her green robes flowed gently in the wind. Her hands were clasped in front of her, and her eyes remained closed as she smiled down at Yugi, as if she could see him clearly. She was, in Anzu's opinion, quite breathtaking. 

"Swordsman exaggerates," Holy Elf said. "I've been only lightheaded for a little while. A few strong visions have pierced the veil, and I'm afraid they've made me a bit tired." 

"Visions?" the boy repeated, curious. "Anything important?" 

"Now, Yugi," Holy Elf clicked her tongue, parting her hands for a moment to ruffle Yugi's wild hair, "you know the future isn't something that should be casual knowledge. These visions are not something I can just share." 

"I know," Yugi sighed. "Just thought I'd try." 

Holy Elf's lips turned up barely, only a hint of a smile present. She turned her head to Anzu then, and the brunette felt as if the pretty monster was staring her right in the eyes, even if the Elf's eyes were still closed. It was almost as if she could see right through her. It reminded her of the King's looks. Very unnerving. 

"And who's this?" The Holy Elf asked, kindly. 

"A-Anzu, ma'am," the girl answered, suddenly feeling very awkward. 

"Anzu," Holy Elf nodded. She then turned back to Yugi. "She picked my flowers." 

"Yes. Hold on, I'll get them for you," Yugi said, not in the least bit surprised that the Holy Elf knew that. He was used to her casually mentioning things that she shouldn't know by now. All part of her visions. 

He'd always wonder exactly what it was she saw, but Holy Elf never did give away much of anything. She had always told him that the future should not be told, and that being a Vision Gazer, like she was, was a responsibility even she didn't always appreciate. Most of what she saw she probably never made reference to. Only when the visions were strong and insistent did she admit at all to having them. Which meant that the visions she mentioned today were important. 

Taking the last few dry petals off their hanging string, Yugi held the filled basket out to the Holy Elf. "Here you go. I think they should be enough for a week or so." 

Holy Elf gripped the wicker handle, smiling. "Yes, they'll be perfect." She turned to Anzu. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome," the brunette stuttered. 

In Anzu's arms, Kuri finally uncurled himself to get a look at the Holy Elf. He happily trilled at the blonde monster, and was rewarded with a pat on the head. 

"This Kuribo is very attached to you," said Holy Elf to the girl. "That must mean you are very trustworthy, and kind of heart. He wouldn't be near you otherwise." 

"Oh, well... " Anzu looked down, blushing. "He just rather adopted me, that's all." 

The Holy Elf shook her head. "It's not as simple as that. You see, Kuribo's are very sensi- _Ah!"_ The wicker basket fell to the ground with a dull thud, dry flowers and leaves covering the floor. Holy Elf had her hands to her skull, fingers practically clawing in her hair, her face twisted in pain. She screamed again, her legs giving out from under her. It was only the Elf Swordsman's quickness that stopped her from collapsing completely. 

"Milady!" Swordsman held tight to the forest protector, bending slightly to pick her up. 

"There's no need for that," Holy Elf stopped him, her voice strained. "I'm... All right." Regardless of her words, Swordsman kept one hand protectively on Holy Elf's waist. Holy Elf's attention, however, was focused on Anzu. For the first time that day --for the first time Yugi himself had ever seen it-- Holy Elf opened her eyes, golden hued with cat-like pupils.   
She reached out, brushing some of Anzu's short brown hair out of the startled girl's face. "You were wise to leave," Holy Elf whispered. "You were in danger there." 

Anzu's blue eyes widened, her heart dropping to her feet. "What?" 

Holy Elf blinked a few times, her face one of shock. Then, her eyes closed completely, and she turned away. "Yugi, I wish to speak with you outside. Swordsman, please assist Anzu with picking up my flowers." 

Swordsman nodded dutifully, allowing his lady to walk out. Unnerved, Anzu watched the monster and Yugi walk into the afternoon sun. 

Nervously, Yugi closed the door behind him, giving him and the Holy Elf some privacy. "There's something wrong with Anzu, isn't there?" he asked, his voice quiet, and thin. 

"There's nothing wrong with her, per say," Holy Elf shook her head. "Just around her. Yugi," she sighed, "I'm not really supposed to say anything about the visions I have. I'm only to be an observer. It's not the kindest of jobs.   
"But this time... " she sighed again, and placed her slender hands on the boy's shoulders. "Do you care for this girl, Yugi? Is she your friend?" 

"Well, yes," Yugi nodded, worried and confused. 

"I see," Holy Elf said, stroking the boy's face. "Be brave, Yugi. For both your sakes." She straightened her back, coughing a bit. 

The door of the cottage swung open, Swordsman at the opening, holding the basket that was now filled again with the dried flora that had been scattered before. Behind him was Anzu, still looking a bit pale. The two Elves tilted their heads toward their host, silently bidding him good day. 

After only taking two steps away from the cottage, Holy Elf stated, "Oh, Yugi? Have you made your wish yet?" 

"Hm?" he frowned, not following. 

"On your puzzle," Holy Elf clarified. "You once said to me you could make a wish on it, and when you finished it, it would come true. Have you made your wish?" 

"Uh, no," Yugi admitted. 

Holy Elf tapped her basket, not turning to him. "Try your puzzle again. It would be a shame if you couldn't put it together." 

The short boy raised a brow at the remark, as he watched the two blonde monsters walk back into the forest. With the feeling of a rock in his stomach, he dragged his feet along, into the small house. 

"Yugi?" Anzu said, not liking the look on her friend's face. 

Without saying a word, he practically fell into his chair at the table, one hand mechanically grasping the two puzzle pieces Anzu had put together a couple days ago. He stared hard at it, almost expecting it to burn him. He had the sudden feeling of dread fill him now that he looked at his unfinished puzzle. A shame? Why would it be a shame? _'Be brave, Yugi.'_ Of what? Why? 

"Yugi?" Anzu repeated, finally getting his attention. Worry etched her face. "Are you okay? What did she say to you?" 

He didn't answer her, just turned his eyes back to the connected golden parts in his hand. His wish... He hadn't made it, yet. He had thought he'd wish for friends, real ones. And he still wanted that, even with Anzu around. Anzu... '_You were in danger there.'_ Where? Why was she in danger? Was that the reason he had to be brave? 

His wish. Yugi decided that as much as he desired friends, what he wanted, what he _truly_ wanted now more than anything, was for Anzu to be safe. He wanted to be able to keep her safe. 

Hesitantly, he picked up a random piece from the puzzle box, and placed it with the connected ones he already held. They clicked instantly, as if something pulled them together with force. Hand trembling, Yugi held up the three combined parts, allowing the sun to bounce off them, golden beams of light dancing around the room. 

"Hey," Anzu smiled, her worry fading a bit. "You did it. One more piece. You'll get your puzzle finished in no time!" 

Yugi nodded, eyes still fixed on his slowly forming treasure. He somehow couldn't find the enjoyment of accomplishment that Anzu did. He couldn't help but feel that 'no time' wouldn't come _in_ time. 

*******

Never let it be said that Sir Katsuya Jounouchi frightened easily. The thing about the Black Forest that made it so avoided by the people who lived around it was no so much the monsters. Yes, there were Gremlins, and Dark Necrophias. Even the occasional Gilfar Demon. Generally, however, you could avoid them during the day. No, it wasn't the monsters that made the Black Forest so distasteful and dangerous. 

It was the witches that lived there. 

Black Forest Witches were renowned for their use of spiritual black magic. While magicians used black magic that dealt with the physical plane, witches and warlocks tended to go into the metaphysical. Manipulating the spiritual realm was a dangerous matter, and not one that anyone took lightly. To cross someone with the power to do so, especially one as rumoredly touchy as a Black Forest Witch, could be suicidal. And painfully so. 

Justifiably, this whole trip made Jounouchi rather miserable and crabby. He momentarily wondered if the king somehow knew about his hand in Lady Anzu's escape, and that this whole thing was some elaborate ruse to get him killed. Then, Jounouchi smartly decided to think about other, less depressing things. 

The horse beneath him slowed a bit, neighing in objection to go any further. Jounouchi didn't blame him, but patted the stallion on the side, anyway. "C'mon, it's not that bad. You're not the one who has to face a nasty ol' witch." 

That thought didn't seem to comfort the horse much, as it backed off a bit, shaking its head as if saying 'no' to the whole idea. 

"Aw, c'mon!" Jounouchi muttered, kicking his mount slightly with his heals. "The king will kill me if I don't deliver this letter." 

"Oh, you have a letter to deliver?" asked a husky, feminine voice. "I'll help you deliver it." 

Jounouchi tensed, his hand slowly reaching toward his sword, as his eyes scanned the area. "Who's there?" 

"Now, don't worry, lambchop. I don't want to hurt you." The leaves from the top of the trees rustled, and something blue and magenta swooped down from the air. It landed lightly, easily, and straightened up with grace. With a disarmingly seductive smile, a magenta haired Harpy Lady placed her clawed hands on her hips. "I just wanna have a little fun, that's all," she licked her lips, her sharp canines flashing for a moment. 

The horse reared back, and this time Jounouchi didn't argue with it. In fact, as far as he was concerned, the horse wasn't rearing back quick enough. Unfortunately, Jounouchi was right, as the Harpy Lady took flight, and swooped down upon him, grabbing his armor with her hind claws, and lifting him off his mount. 

To the sky they went, a place Jounouchi had never been, nor had he ever wanted to be. If men were meant to fly, they would've been born like Harpies. The particular Harpy that had him now swung him around in midair, laughing heartily as he yelled as many obscene words as he could at her. 

"Put me down!" he hollered, before taking a really good look down... Way down. When had they gotten so high up? The treetops looked like grass. Jounouchi paled. "_Don't_ put me down!" 

"What was that, lambchop?" The Harpy asked, grinning merrily. "Put you down? Oookay!" 

Jounouchi frantically shook his head. "Wait, _wait!_" 

"Bye, bye!" The Harpy cheerfully said, releasing the knight as if it was nothing. 

People a mile away heard the rather high pitched scream of a plummeting knight, as he spiraled through his free fall. It wasn't much the falling that really scared the Sir Jounouchi; it was the landing he wasn't very keen on. He was pretty sure that the impact would be far from pleasant, though he doubted it would matter much to him for long. As he fell, he kept arguing over whether it would be better to keep his eyes open for his last moments, or to close them. He rather not see the land right before his face crushed into it. On the other hand, he wanted to know when his end would come. Not the most envious of situations to be in. 

Fortunately, Jounouchi never had to make the decision. Before reaching the treetops, his descent slowed, until he simply stopped. Even with the gradual decline, his chin still managed to hit the neck opening of his chest armor, and he flinched at the blood that dribbled down the metal. Placing a hand gingerly to his wound, Jounouchi glared at the two claw-like feet gripping him by the shoulders. He looked up, and was surprised at noticing that instead of the magenta haired Harpy Lady from before, this was a new one, with short blue hair. A little ways above the two of them was the original, long haired Harpy that had started the whole mess he was in. 

"Hello," the new Harpy Lady grinned. "Has Kasaru been treating you well? She has a tendency to handle cute merchandise rather harshly." 

Too dumbfounded to say anything coherent, Jounouchi just blinked. 

"Aren't you cute?" said the blue haired Harpy. She gave him a little shake, and was rewarded with an odd yelp. She smiled, her fangs showing. "Very cute." 

"Suzume," clucked the Harpy named Kasaru, "you're shaking him around! And here you call me harsh," she pouted, melodramatically. 

"He needs a good shake, I think," said Suzume, grinning down at Jounouchi. "I think you stunned him silent by dropping him." 

"Poor Sir Knight!" a new voice cried, this one much higher than the others. A red headed Harpy suddenly appeared in front of Jounouchi, startling him. She gave him a genuine look of pity. "My sisters are being mean, aren't they? Poor Sir Knight!" 

"You know, he's just one of King Pegasus' slaveboys, Tsubame," Kasaru explained, frowning. "You should really stop being so sympathetic to humans like him." 

"But he's scared," sniffled Tsubame, tears filling her large eyes. "Poor Sir Knight!" 

"Oh, sheesh," Suzume growled, pulling herself and Jounouchi away from the emotional middle Harpy. "If it upsets you so much then we'll take him to our mistress, okay?" 

"Really?" Tsubame blinked rapidly, expression hopeful. 

"Sure, why not?" Suzume sighed, with a small shrug. Anything was better than listening to her older sister whine. 

"Yay!" Tsubame cheered, instantly happy because of her victory. 

Kasaru, as the oldest, gave her middle sister a small glare, but tried not to let the new situation affect her too much. She had already known that sooner or later she'd have to bring the knight to their lady. She'd just been hoping it would've been later rather than sooner. But Tsubame always seemed to get her way with a sniffle and a tear.   
The magenta haired Harpy flew down so she was next to Tsubame, and eye level with Jounouchi, who seemed rather confused and worried. She grinned at his 'caught rabbit' expression. "Don't worry, lambchop," she cooed. "It looks like our fun for the day is over." 

Jounouchi simply swallowed hard, trying not to panic too much. There were three Harpy Ladies, and they were taking him to their mistress. So, that must mean he was going to be brought to the Black Forest Witch he was ordered to give the letter to. This was a horrid, and roundabout way to achieve his goal, but at least it would be over with soon. 

Of course, then the Harpy Ladies began to fly over the treetops again, reminding the knight of just where he was, and just how high up he was. And then he no longer felt the need to not panic too much. No, flying was definitely _not_ his thing. With one eye shut tightly, and the other opened only a little, Jounouchi managed to make out how the trees began to recede, a clearing coming up beneath them, going all the way to an entrance of a cave. 

Just a few feet away from the cave's mouth, the Harpies landed, Suzume dropping Jounouchi to the ground with an odd clatter of his armor. He stood up with a grunt, wincing as his bones cracked and his muscles ached in protest. Subconsciously, he edged himself closer to Tsubame, the one he figured to be the least likely to rip him to shreds if he did anything suspicious. 

Kasaru turned to the cave, and called out, "Mistress, we have a visitor!" 

"Oh, really?" someone asked from inside the cave. "Well, that's new." 

Jounouchi felt something crawl up his spine as a dark figure made its way out of the cave. He'd never seen a Black Forest Witch. He'd always envisioned anyone with the label "witch" attached to them as being old, withered hags, with beady eyes and bony fingers that pointed with accusation at anything that moved. She'd be dressed all in black, naturally, and she'd probably be as pale as a sheet, with a pointy, sunken face. 

So, with that prejudice in his head, it was no small feet on Sir Jounouchi's part that he didn't fall right over upon actually seeing the Black Forest Witch. 

She was, indeed, dressed in black, though an aqua sash and an amulet shaped like an eye adorned her garments. But she was far from an old, withered hag. Young, with healthy skin and narrowed purple eyes, the Witch tilted her head, long golden locks framing a heart shaped face. 

"Well," she purred, in a completely un-haglike way. "Is there something you want?" 

'You,' was the first word in the knight's mind. Fortunately for his safety, he came up with a better answer. With a small cough to give him time to clear his head, Jounouchi pulled out the letter he'd been given. "His Royal Highness, King Pegasus, ordered for you to read this." 

The Witch raised a brow. "He _ordered,_ did he? Well, isn't that just darling of him?" She turned around, and proceeded to walk back into the cave. "Tell your king whatever it is, I'm not interested." 

Jounouchi blinked. "What?" 

"Listen," she turned to him, frowning. "I live out here because your king and your people shunned me, thinking that I was evil, and going to curse them all. And now he's going to try to order me to do something?" 

Jounouchi waved the piece of paper, his face blank. "It's just a letter." 

"To ask me to do something for him, no doubt," the Witch scowled, and folded her arms. "He's gotta lot of nerve. Kicking me out into the middle of nowhere, and now sending a lapdog to get me to help him." 

"L-lapdog?!" Jounouchi stuttered, angrily. "Now, wait just a minute, lady. I'm nobody's puppy dog!" 

"Oh?" her lips quirked. "Then, I suppose you're just his slaveboy? I always suspected he had some." 

Jounouchi felt the thin string that was the leash on his anger snap. "You obnoxious hag! You have no idea what sort of week I've had so far. Lemme tell ya, it's been hell. I've been ordered about the whole damned countryside like some sort of pageboy, with both my superior and my king giving me suspicious looks the whole time!   
"And then, I had to be ordered to ride out into the Black Forest, of all damned places, just to be attacked by your _slavegirls!_" 

Just outside the cave, Kasaru bristled. "Hey!" 

"And now you're telling me you don't want to read this?!" Jounouchi thrust the paper in front of the Witch's face. "You don't read it, lady, and I probably won't have my head attached to my neck tomorrow. Not that ya care." 

The Witch stood silently for a minute, her purple eyes focused on the ground. Slowly, she turned her face up, grinding her teeth and clenching her fists. "_Hag?_ You think I'm a _hag?!_" 

"Yeah, I do!" Jounouchi snarled. "And obviously a self-centered one at that, considerin' it doesn't look like you've listened to anything I just said!" 

"You obnoxious, foul-mouthed little slaveboy!" the Witch growled. "I should put your soul into a frog, so your outside would match your inside!" 

"I'll go look for a frog," Suzume offered with a smirk. 

"Stay outta this," Jounouchi snapped at the monsters. 

"You can't talk to us like that," Kasaru said, baring fangs. "And you certainly can't talk to our mistress like that." 

"Do you want us to make him go bye-bye?" Tsubame hesitantly asked the Witch. The middle Harpy had hidden herself behind her eldest sister once the fight had began, and just had her head peaking out from around Karasu's shoulder. 

"Don't bother!" Jounouchi waved his hand, his expression bitter. With a grunt, he began to pratically stomp out of the cave. "I'm sure the king will make me 'go bye-bye' as soon as I get back to the castle." 

The Witch watched his exit, his words stewing in her head. She felt her hands clench as her anger grew. She'd be damned before this _idiot_ made her feel guilty! "Wait!" she demanded. 

Jounouchi stopped just past the Harpy Ladies. Without turning to her, he barked, "What do ya want?" 

She fumed at his audacity, and stormed towards him. "That letter's for _me,_ isn't it?" 

"Yeah." He turned his head, brown eyes narrowed. "So?" 

Practically grinding her teeth, she thrust her hand out. "So, hand it over!" 

He looked at her skeptically, his gaze going from her hand to her face a few times. Then, with a shrug and a grunt, he gave the letter to her. The Witch gave him a whithering look, before deftly breaking the letter's seal with a fingernail. Unfolding it, her eyes scanned the letter, her frown slowly but surely forming into a smirk. 

Slipping the letter up her sleave, the Witch strode past Jounouchi. When he didn't follow her, she looked at him, her chin held high. "Well?" 

Justifiably confused, Jounouchi blinked. "Well what?" 

"You're going back to the castle, aren't you?" she demanded. "You can have the pleasure of escorting me." 

He scowled. "The... _Pleasure,_ huh?" 

"...Or, you can always be beheaded," the Witch added. 

"Dammit," the knight swore. "Fine." 

"Mistress?" Kasaru looked at the Witch, questioningly. 

"You three stay here," the Witch ordered her Harpies. "You'll know if I need you." 

"C'mon, lady," Jounouchi said, his mood for the day all but ruined totally. 

The Witch spun on her heel, walking past him haughtily. "Mai." 

He arched an eyebrow. "Huh?" 

"My name's Mai," she explained. 

"You have a name?" 

She glared daggers at him. "Doesn't everyone, slaveboy?" 

His eye twitched. "_Jounouchi._" 

Mai quirked her lips, unamused. "Jounouchi. Fine." 

The knight and the Witch walked the rest of the way to Jounouchi's horse in silence. Neither of them noticed that not that far away from them, walking a different path in the Black Forest, was a stranger. Dressed in ivory and blue, the strange young man didn't seem at all uncomfortable traveling on foot in the forbidding forest. Every so often, he'd raise a hand to wipe a white bang away from his face, as his brown eyes would scan his surroundings. His brown booted feet barely made a sound as he made his way to his destination. In fact, the only thing that betrayed his location was the soft jingle the large, ornate ring that hung from a leather strap around his neck. 

Stopping for a moment, he took the object and slipped it inside his shirt to muffle the sound. Satisfied that he had silenced it, the stranger began to walk down the path once more. 

**Next Chapter: Enter the Lord of Dragons**


	5. Enter the Lord of Dragons

_Disclaimer:_ No, I still don't own anything of _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Nothing at all. And that hurts. It really does... So much... Excuse me while I go curl up in a corner and cry. 

_Extra Warning/Disclaimer:_ I never thought I'd have to say this, but it appears I do. While the characters in this fic are not mine, the concept of this story is. All these scenes that you see? My ideas, folks. Therefore, they belong to me, not you. **Do not use my story to create your own.** You wanna do a medieval _YGO!_ fic? Fine. Don't use scenes from my story in it, though! Even if you don't copy my story word for word, that's still **plagiarism**, and it's still **illegal**. Not to mention cheap. 

_Author's Notes:_ Beware falling AU! Medieval AU, at that. How am I going to mix the Egyptian history with Medieval fantasy? You'll see. After all, Takahashi-sensei managed to mix in Egyptian history/mythology with modern day Japan, didn't he? As for people calling Sugoroku "old sir," well, that stems from the fact that everyone calls him, "Jiisan," on the show (except Yugi, who calls him "Jiichan."). I figured, "old sir," is a decent translation for it. 

**With the Wind at My Back**

**Chapter Five: Enter the Lord of Dragons**

Shizuka Jounouchi hadn't been born blind. In fact, it had only been a year and a half ago that she had lost her sight completely. None of the healers in the kingdom, even the best, had been able to help. It was beyond their medical capabilities. At the time, it had angered her older brother and frightened her. But now that her sight was gone completely, she found that it wasn't nearly as horrible as she thought it was going to be. Not so very suffocating. 

Shizuka was even pleased to notice how her other senses had made up for her lack of sight. Her hands felt textures that were invisible to her when she could still see them. She could suddenly distinguish what each smell that past under her nose was, pleasant or not. And it took a great effort on anyone's part to sneak up on her, since her hearing had sharpened to such a distinct degree. 

So, Shizuka was spending the rest of the evening out in the courtyard of the castle. It didn't much matter to her that the sun was nearly gone. The only thing she took notice of was that it was slightly colder than before. But Honda would arrive soon enough to bring her inside. He was sweet to her like that. 

Absently, she reached out a hand, smiling with surprise when a bird settled down on her palm. She had expected them all to have flown off to their nests at this late hour. 

"Perhaps," she whispered to the little bird, "you're out late waiting for someone, too." 

The bird twittered in response, and flew off. 

Shizuka sat alone on the stone bench for a while after that, enjoying the calm solitude. If anyone else had been there, they would've later sworn they only heard the crickets. But there were more layers in the night that the blind girl could see. 

"Sir Honda," she smiled, straightening her back. 

"Shizuka." Her voice caused the knight to stop on the stone path for only a moment, before continuing towards her. When she had first started to detect people approaching her it had unnerved him. But now Honda found her sensitive hearing to be flattering, in a strange way. It was somehow nice knowing that she knew just how he walked. "You should go in. It's getting cold. And Jounouchi has come back." 

To that, she lifted her head. "Big brother?" 

"Yeah," Honda nodded. "Just a few minutes ago. With a... Well, forget that." 

Shizuka frowned at the unfinished sentence. "With what?" 

"It's nothing," he assured her, helping her to her feet. "Nothing to think on." 

"Sir Honda," she pleaded, gripping his hand. "Please, tell me. If it has anything to do with my brother-" 

"I'm sure it doesn't," Honda said, feeling awful about her sad face. 

"-Or Anzu," Shizuka added, "I want to know about it." 

"Anzu," he repeated, the idea swirling in his head. "I never thought of that possibility," he admitted. 

"Please, tell me, Sir Honda," she nearly begged, tightening her grip on his hand slightly. 

Honda could only look at her sorrowful, pleading expression for a few moments before caving. "Jounouchi came back with a Black Forest Witch." 

"A what?" Shizuka's blind eyes widened. "Whatever for?" 

"I don't know, really," he said. "She's to meet the king, that's all I know." 

"How curious," Shizuka jutted her jaw, pondering. 

"Come now," Honda said, gently pulling her towards the castle. "Let's go talk to your brother. Maybe he can shed some light on the subject." 

*******

The next day was almost painfully bright out. Even so, it was still the cool of early spring, and Anzu was overjoyed to be able to go into a town not too far from the cottage. Yugi had offered to take her in order for her to buy some clothing that would actually fit her, instead of her walking around in clothing obviously made for someone shorter than her lanky figure. 

While shopping, somewhere in the back of Anzu's head a little voice told her that she was becoming too comfortable in Yugi's home. That she'd have to leave soon. Usually, such a voice would be heeded, but as she was finally gaining some clothing that fit --including a very pretty shawl that felt so soft that she nearly wept with joy-- Anzu decided to ignore it at the present time. 

Folding the last remaining article of new clothing into a basket, Anzu looked up at Yugi, who was currently petting a very happy Kuri. "So, what now?" 

"Well, it is near lunch time," Yugi informed her, smiling as Kuri jumped onto his shoulder. "You could always go home to eat. Or stay here. There's quite a few inns that serve nice food here." 

"Just me?" Anzu blinked. 

"I have to do a job for Grandpa," he explained, suddenly not making eye contact. 

"What sort of job?" she asked. When Yugi didn't answer, nor look at her, she frowned. Leaning down so she was at eye level, she repeated, "What sort of job, Yugi?" 

Against his better judgment, he looked her in the eye. Instantly, he felt a proverbial rock hit his stomach. How could he lie to her? To those big blue eyes of hers? He sighed. There just wasn't any way around it, he supposed. "I'm supposed to check on Kaiba's three Blue Eyes White Dragons," he whispered. 

"Really?" Anzu expression brightened. "Can I come along?" 

How did he know she was going to ask that? And how did he know he wouldn't be able to refuse? "I... I suppose. But," Yugi hastily added, "I can't promise that you'll be allowed in the fortress." 

"Mm, that's okay," she smiled, straightening up. "It would be interesting just to see the fortress itself." 

"All right, then," he relented, giving her a tiny glare when she clapped in victory. "Come on," he turned away. "We're going to have to walk through part of the woods to get there. It's not on a path, so watch your step." 

The walk itself through the woods was rather pleasant. When she had run away, Anzu had been so distracted from the rain, Kuri chasing her, and just the excitement of the whole thing that she had not noticed just how pretty the forest was. It wasn't inhabited by the prettier, more feminine monsters that had surrounded her old home that she'd lived in with her mother, but the ones that did pass all seemed very friendly. Some of the smaller ones even went right up to her and Yugi, whining to be pet. Absently, Anzu wondered just where in the forest the Holy Elf lived. 

And that thought took her out of her good mood. 

She had wanted to leave the castle to escape the confinements of it. Anzu never wanted to stay there forever, and the longer she was there, the more it seemed like she was expected to be there until the end of her days. She had suspected that there was something wrong going on, but she always dismissed it as paranoia. But after what the Holy Elf said, Anzu wondered just what was really happening in the castle that she never saw. What would possibly make her endangered there? And was it a threat to the friends she left behind? 

"Anzu... " 

Yugi's voice brought her out of her solemn reverie. She looked at him with a slight smile. "What is it, Yugi?" 

The short boy said nothing. He merely continued to stare at the tree ahead of him. Unsettled, Anzu followed his line of sight, until she spotted what had caught his attention. On the tree was a sheet of parchment, the edges of it tattered from nature's wear. On the yellow paper, in fading words but still clear enough, was a reward for a missing person. A teenage female, a noble woman at that, with blue eyes and short brown hair. She was suspected to be kidnapped from the castle. 

And her name was Anzu. 

A shiver ran down Anzu's spine, and she unknowingly clutched at her chest. Sensing his mistress' distress, Kuri leapt from Yugi's shoulder, onto the basket Anzu was holding. With a sympathetic mew, the furry creature made his way up to Anzu's slim shoulders, rubbing himself comfortingly against her cheek. Absently, she reached up and gave Kuri a little scratch on the head. 

Hesitantly, she made eye contact with Yugi. His face was neutral, but she could tell that he knew who the parchment meant. He knew, and he was waiting for her to say so. But, she couldn't! She'd tried for so long to get away from there. She couldn't go back now! The thought made her sick to her stomach. 

"It... " Her throat tightened and became bone dry. She swallowed hard, flinching at the slight pain it caused. "It must be someone else. It's not me." 

It was a weak lie, at best. A pathetic one, to be far more honest. Yugi's face remained unreadable, and Anzu could feel the tears backing up in her eyes. She was afraid of blinking, lest they fall. For what seemed like an eternity they stood there in silence, gauging each other. Yugi with his blank face, and Anzu with her paled one. Finally, Yugi turned away from her, and walked over to the tree. With a quick hand, he snatched the parchment off the bark, and tore the paper to shreds. 

"Yugi?" Anzu started, not understanding. 

"You're right," Yugi said, opening his hands and allowing the ripped pieces to scatter in the wind. "I'm sure it's someone else, too." 

She took a swift breath in, her eyes widening. He wasn't going to take her back to the castle? Even with the reward offered? Anzu forced back the tears that now wanted to fall for a different reason altogether. "Yugi... " 

He turned to her, a bright smile on his face. "Let's go. We'll be late if we don't hurry." 

She managed to return a shaky smile. "Right." 

*******

In his tiny cottage, Sugoroku found himself mending a broken wing of a Petite Dragon. The little guy had been playing in the forest with his siblings, and had accidentally crashed into a tree. Sugoroku had carried him back to his home for care, which had been a chore in of itself. 

"You know," the old man told the monster, "you have to be more careful. It's not so easy for me to lug you guys around anymore. Ol' Grandpa Sugoroku's not so spry!" 

The Petite Dragon blinked in response. 

Sugoroku chuckled, and conspiratorially said, "Next time I'll get my grandson to carry one of you. And hey," his purple eyes brightened, "maybe I'll even have a granddaughter-inlaw to do it soon. Ha! Wouldn't that be nice?" The old man laughed. 

The Petite Dragon twitched, relatively sure the old doctor had lost his mind. 

A knock on the door interrupted Sugoroku's daydreams of a future extended family. Coughing into his hand, he gathered himself, and walked to the door, opening it just slightly to peek outside. "Yes?" 

A white haired young man smiled kindly back. "Good day, old sir." 

The door immediately swung completely open, and the young man practically squeaked as he was given a bear hug by Sugoroku. "Bakura, my boy! I haven't seen you around here in ages. Not since your father decided to travel the country." 

"We... Moved back for the summer," Bakura gasped, not getting an adequate air supply. 

"Did you? That's great!" Sugoroku pulled away, and the boy took a deep gulp of much needed air. "Come in, come in!" the old man waved inside, allowing the boy through. "You have to tell me all about your travels. Did your father come across anything interesting?" 

"Oh, a few things," Bakura said. Absently, he patted his shirt, causing a strange, muffled jingle. "Nothing you'd want to hear about, though." 

*******

Kaiba Fortress was, to put it mildly, daunting and impressive. The gray stone wall surrounding it stood a good thirty feet, the building itself made of a bluer stone, and reaching as high as any royal castle that Anzu had ever seen. The fortress seemed to cover a massive amount of ground, spanning almost the entire clearing it was in, the trees of the forest brushing here and there against the walls. Anzu idly wondered why no thieves had used the trees to gain entrance, before quickly remembering what they'd run up against if they were unlucky enough to climb the wall. 

Yugi, seemingly not as impressed as his female companion, knocked on the large wooden door. The sound echoed in the clearing, leaving a strange, empty, nervous feeling in Anzu's stomach. After a few minutes, the door slowly creaked open. Instead of revealing an adult, a boy appeared. He poked his head out, long black hair falling messily in his blue eyes. 

Anzu stared at the boy, wondering if Kaiba was so cruel he made children servants. Maybe the rumors were true, and he was a really an abominable person. She instantly felt sorry for the poor little boy who had to work for such a detestable lord. 

The boy looked up at Yugi, recognition lighting his eyes. "Yugi! You're late. Where have you been?" 

Yugi grinned. "Sorry, Mokuba. Won't happen again." 

Mokuba's focus then switched to Anzu, speculation clouding his features. "...Who's this?" 

"Mokuba, this is Anzu," Yugi introduced her. "Anzu, this is Mokuba, Kaiba's little brother." 

And the vision Anzu had of Lord Seto Kaiba shattered in an instant. "His... brother?" she blinked. 

Yugi nodded. "They're the only ones that live here. Kaiba doesn't like people much." 

"It's not that," Mokuba said, defending his brother. "There's just not many people he can trust, that's all." 

At that Yugi nodded, smiling. "Mokuba, would it be okay if Anzu came in with me? She's helping Grandpa and I with the monsters now." 

Mokuba eyed the tall girl skeptically. "Well, I don't know... Big brother doesn't like it when strangers come inside." 

Anzu clasped her hands in front of her, nodding understandingly. "That's all right. I suppose it's rather too forward of me to expect you to let me in, all things considered. I'll just wait out here. All by myself," she added, with a wave of her hands. "Totally unprotected. Completely vulnerable should anyone try to attack me. And considering the size of this wall, you probably won't hear my screams of terror until it's too late." 

"All right!" Mokuba cried, guilt ridden. "You can come in. Just don't get in the way of anything. And don't snoop around!" 

"Thank you!" Anzu beamed, clapping her hands together. Beside her, Yugi shook his head. 

The trio made their way into the unseasonably chilly fortress. Anzu couldn't help but notice the lack of portraits on the walls. Usually in homes of affluent families, paintings of ancestors would be prevalent. However, the walls of Kaiba Fortress were practically bare, save for a few paintings of actual monsters. Those types of paintings were actually rather common among the rich, as well. Still, it made Anzu wonder why Kaiba didn't have anything of his family up. 

Kuri, apparently restless from staying on Anzu's shoulder for so long, trilled and leapt off. He stayed by his mistress' side for a bit, blue eyes darting around the corridors, until that was seemingly too boring as well. He skittered past Yugi and Mokuba, who called out for the little monster to halt. However, Kuri's curiosity was not to be denied, and he scurried right out the back doorway. 

Anzu had only made three quick steps to retrieve her pet, before Kuri came nearly flying back in, squealing at the top of his tiny lungs. He tried to stop at Anzu's feet, but his momentum made him unable to halt on the stone floor. In desperation he grabbed hold of the hem of Anzu's dress, swinging back and forth from it. 

"What's wrong?" Anzu asked, bending down to pick up the shaken monster. 

Her answer came when someone stepped into the back door. Backlit by the midday sun, he cast a long shadow against the floor. "Mokuba," the person said in an almost dull tenor, "I thought I told you live snacks were too much trouble to feed the Blue Eyes." 

Anzu gripped her pet tightly. "Live _snacks?_" she repeated, incredulous. In her protective arms, Kuri screeched indignantly at the new arrival. 

The tall man in the doorway stepped through, and once in the shadows of the hallway it was easier to make out the brown hair falling in critical blue eyes. The young man's face was handsome, if not cold, and his wiry frame --with his arms now held akimbo-- was dressed in white and black. He let his ice blue eyes rest on Anzu a moment, before finally going to Mokuba. 

"Who's she?" he asked the boy. 

"That's Yugi's friend, Anzu," Mokuba quickly explained. "I thought it would be okay." 

The blue eyed man looked at the girl for a moment again, then dismissed her with barely a shrug. Obviously, he had what he considered more important things on his mind. He turned his cold glare to Yugi. "They're in the back. Be careful," an almost twisted grin appeared on his face. "I haven't fed them yet, and they're rather hungry right now." 

Anzu paled considerably at the remark. However, Yugi seemed to take it in stride, smiling and nodding at the taller boy. 

"All right, Kaiba." Yugi glanced at Anzu. "Don't go farther than the doorway. They don't know you, so they might snap." 

"Snap," Kaiba repeated with a grunted laugh. "They'd swallow her and her Kuribo whole." 

Neither the girl nor the Kuribo looked very thrilled by the concept. Kuri screeched his discontent, burying his furry face in Anzu's chest. It would've looked silly, if Kaiba hadn't looked so strangely eager to actually throw the two to his Dragons. 

"Kaiba," Yugi frowned a bit, "you're scaring them. Stop joking. He doesn't mean it," he assured Anzu, with a sheepish smile. "Really." 

Kaiba smirked at that, leaving Anzu to feel even more nervous. However, the lord of the castle seemed to feel that he had intimidated his new guests enough, for he made no other remarks. Yugi took this silence as a go ahead point, and he made his way to the back door, an anxious Anzu right behind him. While Anzu froze in the doorway, Yugi continued through to the courtyard, where the dirt was ripped up in some places, burnt in others. He wandered over to the far corner, where it was shadowed from the outside by sky scraping trees, their branches overhanging the stone fortress walls. 

Stopping only a few feet away from the shadow's edge, Yugi stood perfectly still, to the point where it looked like he had stopped breathing. Unable to help her curiosity, Anzu stuck her head outside to get a better view. Kuri, meanwhile, climbed up to the top of his mistress' head, perching himself there. Slowly, the earth began to quiver ever so slightly. Gradually, the rumbling grew louder and stronger, powerful enough to force Anzu to grip the door frame, but not even enough to be a true earthquake. 

And then she found out just what it was; a monster standing up. No, not _a_ monster. _Three_ monsters. 

First, just their large, smooth heads were visible, until they stretched out, revealing long, thickly scaled necks. Their sharp, clawed feet stomped out, dagger-like toes digging viciously into the ground. Their bodies were huge, even a bit bulbous, but more than impressive. And their tails swished wildly, like a cat's would when irritated. Every part of them was covered in white, shining scales, so large it looked like a knight's armor. The shadows dancing on their bodies were a light blue, somehow causing the white to seem all the more brilliant. And their eyes, so fiercely focused on the small boy in front of them, were such an intense blue, that Anzu sucked in her breath at the mere sight of them alone. 

The three Blue Eyes White Dragons lowered their heads at the stilled Yugi. Leaning forward, they surrounded him, their mouths snapping open and shut, causing their fangs to clack together. The Blue Eyes began to nuzzle the boy with their noses, until they were batting him around between each other, nearly tossing him with their pushes. Through it all, Yugi never once moved on his own. 

Anzu's throat went dry. The three Blue Eyes were shoving Yugi around as if he were a rag doll. They were going to kill him! Without realizing what she was doing, she took a step forward. And was immediately yanked back. 

"Don't move," Kaiba ordered, his hand gripping his shoulder tightly. 

"But Yugi- " she started, eyes wide and desperate. 

"Don't move," the lord repeated, coldly. Before adding, "And shut up." 

Shivering now, with Kuri cooing in worry, Anzu watched Yugi being nearly thrown around by the large beasts. Just as she thought she was going to scream at the horrible scene, the Blue Eyes stopped their game. With low rumbles in the back of their throats, they placed their heads on the ground. Yugi, for his part, steadied himself, finally moving as he rubbed his bruising arms and chest. With a relieved smile, he reached over and patted each monster, receiving hot aired sighs from all of them. 

Anzu let go of a very shaky, loud breath, her hands clenching and unclenching in front of her. Kuri fell off his perch atop Anzu's head, and landed in his mistress' basket of new clothing as he collapsed in a heap from tension. 

"It's okay. See?" Mokuba spoke up. "They just needed to make sure Yugi didn't want to hurt them. They always do that to Yugi or the old sir." 

Anzu let the information stir in her brain. No wonder Sugoroku had asked Yugi to check the Blue Eyes. She doubted the old man could take such abuse like that anymore. 

"Mokuba," Kaiba began, glancing at the small boy, "get our guests some tea to drink. It's impolite not to offer visitors anything." 

Mokuba raised a brow at this request. Obviously, this was not usual behavior for the lord of the household. However, the dark haired boy shrugged and nodded. "Okay, big brother." With a wave to Anzu, he jogged away. 

Which left the poor, nervous girl alone with the intimidating Kaiba. Anzu had to fight the urge to crawl away by reminding herself that she wasn't really alone; Kuri and Yugi were with her. Of course, Kuri wasn't much of a protector, and while the Blue Eyes seemed to like Yugi, she doubted that they'd be more loyal to him than to their master. 

Still, Kaiba seemed content to stand there in silence, which put Anzu slightly more at ease. She refocused her attention to Yugi, who was slowly and carefully climbing onto the back of one of the Blue Eyes. Half way up the smooth monster's back he slipped, and would've surely fallen on his own back and got the wind knocked out of him, if the Blue Eyes hadn't maneuvered its head to catch him. The creature nudged Yugi onto its back, and the boy gave it a grateful pat on its snout in return. His face became very serious then, as he began to look for any signs of bruising or any other discoloration that would indicate the Blue Eyes was sick. 

It was rather fascinating to watch Yugi work. He was so gentle and attentive, it was little wonder the monsters he treated instantly trusted him. And he seemed to feel perfectly at home with them in return. The three Blue Eyes that so scared Anzu didn't seem to faze Yugi in the least. In fact, it looked like he was enjoying himself being around them. When one of the Blue Eyes suddenly decided that its brethren had been paid enough of attention by Yugi, it grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt with its teeth, and hauled him over to its own back. Anzu thought she would faint. Yugi just blinked in shock for a moment, before laughing. 

"Amazing," remarked Kaiba, softly. 

Anzu nodded, eyes still focused on Yugi. "He is." 

"No," Kaiba said, his voice tinted with dark amusement. "I find it amazing that you're here." 

"Hmm?" She turned to him, finally noticing the almost predatory look in his gaze. She suddenly felt very small and vulnerable. 

The tall young man looked away from her, speaking almost casually. "Lady Anzu, you're either very brave or very stupid to walk around in public. Especially now when there's such a large reward offered for you." 

Anzu's heart fell to her feet, and her throat tightened to the point where she couldn't breathe. She thought her legs were going to collapse underneath her they began to shake so badly. She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a choked gasp. 

"Of course," Kaiba continued, "I don't have any need for a reward. And," a sharp smirk etched onto his features, "I'd rather not help Pegasus in any way." 

Her eyes widened, and she forced herself to speak. "Y-You're not going to say anything?" 

"It wouldn't be in my best interests. For now, anyway," he added, coldly. Kaiba finally turned back to her, his face stoic. He suddenly lashed out, gripping her chin so tight she thought he might break her jaw. "But you better not be so dumb as to just go strolling about like you did today ever again. If you get caught, they'll connect Yugi and the old man to you sooner or later. And then they'll be hanged for kidnapping. Do you want that?" 

Anzu's heart sped up at the thought. That idea had crossed her mind before, but she hadn't dwelled on it much, thinking it not really possible. But now with someone else saying so, and the paper announcing her as kidnapped, the possibility increased to a definite. "N-no," she managed to gasp. 

"Good," Kaiba said, still holding her chin. He leaned down so they were eye to eye, his gaze boring into hers. "Because if they die my Blue Eyes won't get proper care when they're sick. And that will make me unhappy." His grip tightened. "And you _don't_ want to make me unhappy." He abruptly let her go, and she stumbled back, until she hit the edge of the door frame. "Are we clear?" 

Anzu held her throbbing jaw, her mind and heart racing. "Yes," she whispered, terrified. 

Kaiba smirked, satisfied. 

*******

Mai found her new seat very pleasing. She'd never been able to relax in anything so comfortable, with the cushions having just the right give. Of course, she'd never sat on a throne before. Naturally, any worker for King Pegasus would've been horrified to spot a Black Forest Witch sitting on the king's throne. And it was evenly likely that she would be beheaded for such an insult. However, as Mai held the letter she'd received the day before, she had no doubt she could get away with this, as well as other little things anyone else dared not do. 

"Only if you can accomplish what I want," said a smooth voice. 

Startled, Mai stood up, violet eyes glancing around. King Pegasus walked slowly in, a strangely pleasant expression on his face. He took a small sip of red wine from the goblet he carried, not at all irritated or intimidated by the powerful witch in his presence. Mai scowled for a moment, before remembering what she was there for. She replaced her irritated look with one of amusement. 

"I'm capable of many things, Majesty," Mai cooed, voice dripping with confidence. 

"So I've heard," said the king, taking his proper place on the throne. He eyed his goblet, watching the wine as it swirled around. "I'm placing quite a bit of faith in you, I must admit. If you can't accomplish what I ask of you, I can't vouch for your health afterwards." 

Mai brushed a stray golden lock away from her face. "If I didn't think I could do it, I wouldn't have agreed to accompany that awful knight of yours." 

"Jounouchi," Pegasus smiled. "He's one of my best. Loyal. Not loyal to the right people, however. He'll be dealt with soon enough.   
"But enough of that," he glanced over at the witch. "You honestly believe you can do it?" 

"Of course," she huffed, arms crossed, obviously annoyed that someone would doubt her abilities. "If you have the ingredients I need I can do exactly what you asked." 

"Wonderful," Pegasus nodded, elongating the end of the word with relish. "I don't have the girl back yet, but it won't be long now." 

"Hm," Mai's lips quirked. "And you're sure no one will notice the change in her?" 

"Of course, not," the king replied, smiling ever so slightly. "She's an orphan that I took in. She has a few friends here, but no one that I can't easily dispose of. There's not a soul out there that cares enough for her to do anything to help." 

**Next Chapter: Hello Again**


	6. Hello Again

_Disclaimer:_ No, I still don't own anything of _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Nothing at all. And that hurts. It really does... So much... Excuse me while I go curl up in a corner and cry. 

_Author's Notes:_ Beware falling AU! Medieval AU, at that. There will be no Kaiba/Shizuka in this fic. Reason being, they **aren't** a canon couple. Whoever started such a ridiculous, false rumor on the `net... Shame on you! Well, you shall get yours as the show progress and people see the truth for themselves. As for the joke between Mai and her Harpy Ladies, well... Mai's last name, "Kujaku," means "peacock." "Kasaru" means "crow." "Suzume" means "sparrow," and "Tsubame" means "swallow." They're all birds. And considering the type of monster that the Harpy Ladies are, it's a double joke, I guess. 

**With the Wind at My Back**

**Chapter Six: Hello Again**

The walk back to the cottage was eerily silent. Whenever Yugi tried to start a light hearted conversation, Anzu would would offer only one word answers. Kuri scrambled between the basket and the girl's shoulder, trying to get her to at least smile. However, Anzu looked like she was miles away from her two companions. In the end, Yugi decided to leave her to her thoughts, since it seemed she wasn't willing to share. 

He had a feeling that it had something to do with Kaiba. She'd been okay when he'd gone to check on the Blue Eyes. Granted, a little nervous about the dangerous creatures, but all right. However, once he'd finished with the monsters and had walked back, Anzu had been utterly pale, and more than a little eager to leave. Kaiba himself never lost his cold composure, but that didn't surprise Yugi. It took a lot to unsettle the Lord of the Blue Eyes. 

Maybe, Yugi thought, she was still worried over that poster they'd seen about her. No, it wasn't her. He had decided after Anzu had claimed the girl on the paper to be someone else that he'd believe it. He knew very that it was all a lie, but he'd rather believe in the lie than the truth. Because the truth meant... He'd rather believe the lie. 

When they arrived at the cottage, the wooden door swung open, creaking on its old hinges. The noise startled the trio, and they were startled once more when Sugoroku came bounding out, grabbing onto Yugi eagerly. 

"It's about time you came home. Come on in!" Sugoroku exclaimed, enthusiastically. All the while yanking Yugi inside. "Come see who's come to visit us!" 

As Yugi's grandfather hauled him inside, Anzu stood stock still, contemplating the consequences of this visitor. It could be someone she knew from the castle. If so, walking in would not only expose her, but would place Yugi and Sugoroku in danger. A danger she did not ever want to put them in. 

She found herself taking a slow step back, dread encircling her stomach, settling there like a tight knot. On her shoulder, Kuri cooed worriedly, but was ignored. Anzu actually felt terrified. Images of Yugi and Sugoroku being tortured and even killed kept forcing their way into her head. She could hear their screams echo in her skull, and it made her nauseous. She couldn't bear the thought, she just couldn't. 

"Anzu, my dear!" Sugoroku stuck his head outside, grinning widely. "What are you doing out there by yourself?" He waved her in. "Come on, now. No need to be shy." 

Anzu's wooden legs practically ached, as she reluctantly and cautiously walked into the cottage. Her chest felt like it was going to explode, and she had to fight the urge to run out, or cover her face. Her breath seemed to leave her, and she could only take tiny gasps of air, making her head feel light. She rubbed her eyes a bit, allowing them to adjust to the darkened room, and bit the inside of her cheek hard as she finally dared to see who the visitor was. 

The new guest was a boy around her and Yugi's age, with long white hair and big brown eyes. He had a rather pleasant expression, and a demeanor about him that seemed so gentle it was almost childlike. He was sitting at the table, talking quietly yet excitedly to Yugi, who was nodding enthusiastically every so often. The young man stopped his story when he noticed Anzu, and turned to give her a friendly smile. Whoever he was, Anzu didn't know him in the least. 

"Anzu, this is Bakura," Yugi introduced them, obviously happy about the new arrival. "Bakura, this is Anzu." 

"Nice to meet you," Anzu said, her fear slowly ebbing away. 

"Likewise," Bakura smiled. "The old sir told me they had a helper living here. Oh! That reminds me," he clapped his hands together, before reaching out to shake Yugi's. "Congratulations to you both!" 

Yugi and Anzu blinked, confused. Sugoroku, meanwhile, began to nervously play with the collar of his shirt. 

"Congratulations for what?" Yugi asked. 

"Hm?" It was Bakura's turn to be confused. "You don't know? You mean you and she aren't en-" 

"Bakura!" Yugi interrupted, feeling his face become hot. "Let's go outside and talk some more. I'm sure Anzu would like to rest or try her new clothes on." He began to yank his taller friend towards the door. "We can come back here when it's time to start supper. We'll see you later, Anzu... _Grandpa_... " he added, his voice unusually flat. 

Blushing, Anzu nodded, while Sugoroku began to sweat, and took a large gulp of air. 

Once outside, Bakura looked apologetically at his friend. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you," he rubbed the back of his head, rather mortified. "It's just the old sir... " 

"Grandpa gets a little carried away at times," Yugi agreed, trying desperately to fend off another blush. Deciding that a subject change was required in order to maintain the dignity he had left, he asked, "So, how was your trip?" 

"It was all right, I suppose," Bakura relented, shrugging. "Father seemed to have us traveling to all sorts of places I don't even think I can pronounce. I think he found it more interesting than I did." 

"Sorry," Yugi frowned, sympathetically. 

"That's okay," Bakura waved it off. "It was nice to spend the time with him. Besides, some places really were nice to see. Father managed to buy some interesting pieces of art, as well." 

"Really?" Yugi asked, curious. "I'd like to see them." 

"You can see them anytime you want," Bakura smiled. "Just visit. By the way, Yugi... " His voiced trailed, almost sounding a little deeper than before, "Have you finished that puzzle yet?" 

"My puzzle?" Yugi repeated, something cold racing up his spine. This was the second time he'd been asked that recently, and neither time did it leave a good taste in his mouth. Though, Bakura always asked if he'd solved it yet. He'd been asking Yugi that question since the smaller boy had first gotten the puzzle. Yet, this was the first time Bakura's usual question left an unusual uncomfortable feeling tightening in Yugi's stomach. "No, I haven't," the boy finally answered. 

"Really? Shame, that," Bakura answered, an unfamiliar frown marring his features for a moment, making him look far older. Then, as quickly as it appeared, the scowled vanished, and the white haired boy showed off his normal smile. "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon, though." 

The unnatural feeling in Yugi's abdomen went away with that remark, and he grinned back. "You always say that." 

"It's bound to be true sooner or later," Bakura shrugged, sheepishly. 

"Well, I do have three pieces together now," Yugi admitted. 

"See?" Bakura said. "Before you know it." 

"Yeah, I hope," Yugi agreed, remembering the words of the Holy Elf. "I wonder what it'll look like when it's done." 

"I'm sure it'll look... Like something you've never seen before," Bakura answered, the octave change in his voice going unnoticed by the smaller boy.   


*******

"Come on, big brother!" Shizuka all but dragged Jounouchi away from the castle. "You promised you'd spend the day with me." 

"Yeah, yeah... " Jounouchi said, offhandedly, his mind elsewhere. He knew King Pegasus told him it was none of his concern, but that just made him even more curious. Why would the king be in need of a Black Forest Witch? It just didn't make any sense to him. Though, Jounouchi wasn't very knowledgeable on all of what a Black Forest Witch could do. All he knew was that it wasn't good. 

That, and... 

"You can argue with Lady Mai later, big brother!" Shizuka pulled on his arm again, now pouting. 

... That, and Jounouchi found he couldn't _stand_ the particular Black Forest Witch he'd brought back with him. She was arrogant, pushy, obnoxious, and had absolutely regard for others. And he found that it had become his responsibility to guard her, which basically meant he was to serve her whatever she desired. Which, quite naturally, he hated. It certainly didn't help that she found supreme pleasure in making him miserable, and laughed that ear-splitting laugh at him whenever she got the chance. One of these days he was going to forget his manners, and slap her across that pretty, obnoxious face. 

... Not that he found her pretty. Jounouchi scowled, sour face unseen by his blind, still yanking sister. He meant she was pretty obnoxious. Not pretty, _and_ obnoxious. Pretty obnoxious. Yes, that was it. 

"Who said I was thinking about that bi- witch?" he bit his tongue, holding back his usual swearing for his sister's sake. "Let's go." Jounouchi finally began to move forward, which nearly knocked an unsuspecting Shizuka to the ground. 

Still, she managed to keep her grip on his arm, and began to walk with him. Shizuka thought fleetingly about keeping the conversation going, but smartly decided against it. A new topic was required in order to get her brother out of his foul mood. 

"Hey, wait up!" someone called. Honda came running out of the castle, one arm having a basket slung on it, his free arm waving in the air. 

Jounouchi looked flatly at his friend as he reached them. "Honda, what are you doing here?" he asked, pointedly. 

Honda held up the basket. "You're such an inconsiderate brother, Jounouchi. Taking Shizuka out without bringing dinner. I figured we could have a picnic." 

Jounouchi's left eye twitched. "Inconsiderate... _'We?'_" 

Shizuka clapped her hands together, delighted. "I'd love to have a picnic!" 

Jounouchi glared daggers at Honda, while Honda himself grinned victoriously back. 

Finally, Jounouchi sighed. "Fine. Let's go have a picnic." He grabbed the basket away from Honda, giving one final dirty look, before leading his sister into the forest, his friend not far behind. 

*******

Anzu sat on her bed, her eyes to the ground. The events of the day had shaken her more than she'd even shown. Kaiba's words kept repeating in her head, until she contemplated actually hitting her skull against the wall to make it stop. When Yugi's friend came to visit she thought she was just going to fall apart on the spot. Sure, in the end it hadn't been anyone who knew of her, but the threat of danger still lingered. 

She couldn't do this anymore. She'd promised herself at the beginning that she wasn't going to stay long, and so far she wasn't doing very well keeping that promise. But now it was going to be different. She wasn't going to let anyone get hurt because of her selfishness. 

With a determined expression, Anzu stood up, startling Kuri, who'd been sleeping on her lap. The creature skittered to the floor, gazing up at his mistress with a curious look. For her part, Anzu packed the few meager things she owned in a satchel. The whole process took less than five minutes, and she felt her hands grow cold with nerves. But she ignored her worries, instead focussing on the goal at hand, which was to keep Yugi and his grandfather safe. 

Anzu looked down at the outfit she was wearing, and immediately felt guilty. It was one of the dresses she'd bought just that morning. A dusty pink, that reached almost below her ankles, the hems' ruffled. A white sash --one that she'd thought was so pretty-- adorned her waist, its edges ridgely cut. Most of her clothing, she realized, had been bought out of Yugi and Sugoroku's money. She thought about paying them back, but that would leave her penniless. And leaving the clothing behind was rather silly, as well. What were two men going to do with clothing sizes too large for them, and for the opposite gender, at that? Reluctantly, she decided she'd take them, then figure out some way to pay Yugi and Sugoroku back later. 

Steadying her erratic breathing, Anzu pulled on her last possession; her cloak. She'd just clasped it shut, when her door opened, Yugi walking in. 

"Dinner's almost done. I figured you'd be hungry, since we missed... " He blinked at her, confused. "Anzu, where are you... ?" His voice trailed again, as his eyes finally caught sight of the satchel that held her belongings. "Oh." 

His sorrowful expression crushed her with guilt. "I... I'm sorry, Yugi," Anzu nearly whispered, unable to look at him anymore. "I've troubled you and your grandfather enough. I've outstayed my welcome." 

"That's not true!" Yugi shook his head. "You can stay as long as you want. Really. There's no problem." 

"Yes, there is," she countered, softly. "You know that. I just can't stay," Anzu sighed, her cold hands reaching for her satchel. 

"Of course, you can," Yugi insisted. With surprisingly fast movements, he walked over, placing his hands on the satchel before she did, effectively stalling her. "Did Kaiba say something to you? If he did, you should just ignore him. He-" 

"It's not that," she denied. Then, she quickly amended herself, her thoughts becoming confused with her sadness. The poster on the tree, Kaiba's words, the visitor... They all swam in her brain, screaming at her. "It's not just that. There are things you don't understand, Yugi. Things I... I really shouldn't tell you." 

"Then don't," was his quick response, his grip on her satchel tightening. 

"But that's just it!" Anzu declared, pulling anxiously on her cloak. "I shouldn't be keeping secrets, but I have to, and... And it's not fair to you," she ended, trying desperately to get her mind straightened out. 

"We all have our secrets," Yugi shrugged, turning away. "Some are a bit deeper than others. But that's okay. Usually secrets are told when the time is right." His eyes darkened, as he began to untie the satchel. "So, it's not time for you to tell your secret. That doesn't mean you can't stay." 

"It does if it can hurt you," she whispered, bottom lip trembling. Did he have to make this so hard? "Yugi, it's better that I leave now than later. You saw the notice that was put up. They-" 

"It's not you." 

She blinked, too muddled to follow. "Huh?" 

"It's not you, remember?" Yugi recalled, his back still to her, now carefully unpacking her clothing. "It's someone else." 

Anzu sighed, her head hanging down for a moment. "Yugi... " 

"So, if someone mistakes that girl for you, we'll just explain their error, and that will be that. Anyway," he continued, his voice softening, "I feel rather bad for the Anzu that the notice was about." 

She lifted her head to that, but stayed silent for him to go on. 

"The castle is so well guarded, it's hard to imagine anyone successfully kidnapping someone," he got to the beige dress she'd been wearing when they first met, and let his fingers trail on it, thoughtfully. "She must've run away. I can't figure just why she'd do so, but to run from a castle where she'd be waited on hand and foot... It must've been something pretty awful to make her leave there.   
"If I were ever to meet this Anzu --who isn't you-- I'd probably offer her help. And I'd hope that she'd take it. It'd be wrong if she had no place to feel safe. Don't you think?" 

Silence was his answer. Still, he kept his ground, waiting for her to make the next move. Be it to stay or go, he couldn't say or do anything more than he had. The rest was up for her to decide. Though, he wished he could hear something else besides his own heart pounding in his ears. 

Suddenly, the mood in the room seemed to shift. Kuri, who'd been quiet the whole conversation, gave a small, startled mew, as Anzu fell to her knees. With a sob, she leaned forward, wrapped her arms Yugi, and buried her tearstained face in the crook between the back of his neck and his shoulder blades. Yugi was justifiably shocked at first, a blush creeping to his cheeks. But it faded quickly at her crying, and he found himself rubbing her arms in comfort. 

They seemed to stay like that forever; Anzu crying into Yugi's shirt, while he tried to reassure her silently. But, like anything that seems eternal, the moment was glass-like fragile, and shattered when there was a knock at the door. Gasping, Anzu pulled away, wiping her face haphazardly with her cloak and bare hands, while Yugi nervously straightened the collar of his shirt. 

"Yugi? Anzu? Dinner's ready!" Sugoroku called. "We, uh... We also have a bit of a problem." 

The strange tone in the old man's voice caused both teenagers to look uncertainly at the door. Hesitantly, Yugi walked over and opened it. He nearly fell over when a Petite Dragon stuck its face right in front of his. 

"Gr-Grandpa?!" Yugi stuttered, bewildered. 

Sugoroku laughed sheepishly, pulling the small monster back into his arms. "It was injured while you and Anzu were out today. I was bandaging its wing when Bakura came over, and it seems that I, well... Forgot about it." 

"Oh, Grandpa... " Yugi sighed, exasperated. 

"Besides which," Sugoroku continued, trying to gather up the remains of his dignity, "I need you two to go out quickly and get some more medicinal herbs. It seems that I, well... Ran out." 

This time, both Yugi and Anzu looked exasperated. 

Yugi turned to Anzu, trying to look like he wasn't asking a potentially breaking question. "Well, shall we go?" He held his hand out to her. 

She looked at his hand, then at his face and back again. Finally, she reached up, clasping his hand and allowing him to help her to her feet. "Let's go," she said, smiling. 

The short walk into the woods was silent, but not unpleasant. Whatever had been bothering Anzu before seemed to have been lifted from her shoulders for the time being. She even had Kuri in the crook of one arm, twittering her fingers above him as he playfully swiped at them. Yugi found himself breathing much easier than before. 

"You go take the path to the left," he said. "Some of what Grandpa's looking for is over there. The rest is off the paths, so it's better that I go get them." 

"Okay," she nodded. 

With a small wave, Anzu walked down the dirt road, Kuri jumping onto her shoulder. Unable to help himself, Yugi watched her go, until she turned a corner. A small part of him wondered if she was coming back, but he pushed the panicky thought aside. He no longer doubted that she wouldn't leave without telling him. 

Nodding to himself, Yugi turned to walk to his own destination, when a short scream made him freeze. It didn't sound like a terror filled scream, not one of pure, unbridled fright. But a scream in the woods, any scream at all, was rarely a good thing. Particularly when he knew the voice. 

"Anzu!" He spun around, running down the path after her, his heart jumping painfully in his throat. He tried to think of the least frightening things that would make scream. Maybe she'd slipped and fell. Or maybe a monster had jumped out at her. No monster at this part of the forest was too dangerous. He refused the think anything worse than that. 

But if it was worse... If it was... 

When he turned a corner in the path, he skidded to a halt in order not to fall right on top of the person he'd come to make sure was safe. Anzu lay on the ground, unhurt but surprised. Standing in front of her were two knights sans armor, a brunette and a blonde, the blonde holding a basket. They were both wearing the colors the the Duel Kingdom, and Yugi felt sick as well as protective. He couldn't fight at all, but maybe he could distract them long enough for Anzu to get away. 

However, Anzu didn't appear to be frightened at all. Her eyes were locked on the person she'd run into, which is why she was on the ground in the first place. The person she'd bumped into was also sitting in the dirt, her pretty blue dress becoming smudged. Idly, the girl brushed long, light brown hair away from her face. 

"Shizuka?" Anzu said, too shocked to say more. 

The girl in front of her jolted, unseeing eyes widening. "Anzu?" 

**Next Chapter: Mind Games**


	7. Mind Games

_Disclaimer:_ No, I still don't own anything of _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Nothing at all. And that hurts. It really does... So much... Excuse me while I go curl up in a corner and cry. 

_Author's Notes:_ Yes still Medieval AU. Thanks to all those who've reviewed, and to those who will. I'm so sorry for the horrendously long hiatus this fic unexpectedly took. I plan to make sure that never happens again. Mature reviews are always welcomed! 

**With the Wind at My Back**

**Chapter Seven: Mind Games**

Anzu's eyes seemed unable to blink as she stared at her blind friend in front of her. What were they doing in the middle of the forest? Were they all okay? Questions appeared and faded in her head at a rapid pace, as her heart slowly slipped out of her throat and back into her chest. 

"Anzu!" It was Yugi's voice that snapped her out of her reverie. She forced her eyes away from Shizuka, and towards the short boy. He placed a hand on her shoulder, glaring at the three intruders. "Are you all right?" 

Yugi himself suddenly found that he had become the new center of attention. The two knights were giving him odd looks, and the girl on the ground, while not appearing to be looking at him, had her head facing his direction, curiosity on her face. 

The short boy gave a little twitch at the sudden interest from the strangers, but held his ground. The two men were knights of the Duel Kingdom, and he wouldn't let them touch Anzu, even if they broke every bone in his body. Which, he realized with fear sinking soundly into his stomach, they could easily do, since both of them looked to at least be twice his height. 

Not being able to miss the tension in the air, Anzu sought to disperse it by placing a hand over Yugi's. "I'm fine. It's okay, Yugi," she motioned to the trio in front of them. "They're my friends." 

"Friends?" Yugi repeated, allowing the information to take hold. They weren't enemies. They weren't going to hurt Anzu. It was all right. He could feel himself become calmer with each thought. 

The brunette girl started to stand up, when two delicate hands grabbed tight to her arm. "Anzu!" Shizuka cried, her hazel eyes hopeful. "It's really you, Anzu? I'm so glad you're okay!" With a small sob, the petite girl flung her arms around her friend. "I was so worried, even if big brother said it would be all right." 

Anzu blinked at the other girl in shock for a few moments, before smiling and gently patting her friend's head. "I'm fine, Shizuka. Honest. Everything's fine." 

"Still... " the younger girl sniffled, "I'm happy you're safe." 

"Same here," Anzu stated. She turned her focus on the two knights. "I'm happy you're _all_ safe." 

"Come on, now," Honda plastered on his best brave smile. "You didn't think ol' Ki-" he stopped himself, looking embarrassed. He didn't know just how much this Yugi boy knew, after all. Then, with a more sheepish expression, he continued," You didn't think the old guy would catch us, did you?" 

"Hmm... " Jounouchi frowned at his friend's words. He was beginning to wonder just what the King did know, and just how he did. 

"Jounouchi!" 

For a moment, the tall blonde saw stars, as an open hand smacked him on the back of the head. Placing a hand to his injury, he growled at the offender. "Honda! What was that for?" 

"You shouldn't look so upset to see Anzu again, you know," scolded the tanned knight. 

Jounouchi gave him a flat look, before shaking his head. "That's not it. It's not that I'm not happy to see you," he reassured the girl, who was helping his sister up. 

"I know," said Anzu. "Say... " She herself frowned, looking around them. "Yugi, do you see him?" 

"Him?" Yugi repeated, clueless for a moment. Then, with sudden understanding, he began to look, too. "No, I don't. I didn't even notice he was gone." 

The three newcomers remained unsure as to what the two teenagers were going on about. 

"Who's missing?" Jounouchi asked, scanning the surrounding area for the same strangely colored hair Yugi had. Maybe the little boy had an older brother they hadn't seen? 

"Kuri," Anzu answered, nearly pouting. "I can't believe he ran away. Shouldn't monsters be brave?" 

Honda stiffened, and Jounouchi didn't look so good, either. Anzu had a _monster_ following her around now? Just what had she been doing the past few days? 

Shizuka tilted her head, then turned her face to the right slightly. "There's... There's something in the bushes," she whispered, a little afraid. "I can hear it." 

"Really?" Anzu turned to where her friend had pointed. "Kuri! Come on out. No one's going to hurt you, honest. Come on," she coaxed, kneeling down. 

The bush rustled a bit, and both Jounouchi and Honda held their breaths. They quickly released them and felt rather stupidwhen a small Kuribo hopped up, and scurried into Anzu's waiting arms. 

"There you are," cooed Anzu. "You had me worried for a second there." 

"Kur kuri!" the small monster squealed, before nuzzling itself deeper into her arms. 

"See?" Yugi said, noticing the odd looks on the two knights' faces. "Kuri's harmless." 

Both men remained silent for a few minutes, their eyes shifting from Kuri, to his mistress and back again. 

Honda was the first one to speak. "... Anzu named him, didn't she?" 

"Huh?" the accused girl blinked. 

"Kuri the Kuribo," uttered Jounouchi. "It's so goofy. So... girlie. So... so _stupid._ Only you could've named it." 

A foul look suddenly crossed Anzu's face. 

"_Shut up!_" 

It was the first time Yugi ever saw a woman manage to kick a man right off his feet. 

* * *

A little while later, the five young people found themselves sitting in a clearing away from the Mutou residence, the picnic Honda had prepared laid out in front of them. 

"So," Anzu began, halfheartedly picking at a piece of chicken, "he really had you fetch a Black Forest Witch?" 

"Yeah," Jounouchi grunted, looking completely disgusted with the subject. "She's bossy, obnoxious, way too arrogant-"

"You sound like you know her well," the blue eyed girl smirked. 

"Big brother is her guard," Shizuka chirped. It seemed nothing could bring down her spirits, now that she had found her best friend safe and sound. 

"Just until she leaves. Which will hopefully be soon," muttered the blonde knight. With a growl, he chomped onto a chicken leg with a bit too much eagerness. Obviously, his situation was not something he was happy with. 

"Jounouchi's just upset that the Witch is always outdoing him," Honda assured both Anzu and Yugi. He grinned. "He doesn't like to be reminded that he's not as smart as he thinks he is." 

"Hey! Who's side are you on?" Jounouchi demanded. 

"Miss Mai's really nice when you speak to her," Shizuka nodded. 

Her brother glowered. "Traitors, the both of you... " 

Meanwhile, Yugi watched silently, as the four friends got reacquainted. It was amazing how Anzu just lit up around them. It actually made him feel a little jealous. Still, he was happy that she had met up with her three companions; she looked much better than she had earlier in the day. 

"So, Yugi," Jounouchi said, bringing the smaller teen out of his thoughts. "You're the one who found Anzu, huh?" 

"Uh, yes," Yugi answered, placing one hand on the back of his head, embarrassed. "I couldn't just leave her alone in the forest, much less in the rain." 

"Still, that's pretty brave for a little kid like you to do," grinned the tall blonde, swiping his nose lightly with his thumb. 

"Uh, well... " the shorter boy blushed, and smiled weakly. 

"Jounouchi," Anzu groaned, a hand on her red face. "Yugi's our age." 

"No way!" declared both Jounouchi and Honda, startling Shizuka. 

The brunette girl groaned again. "Yugi, I'm so sorry... " 

"It's okay," he waved his hand, dismissively. "I'm used to this, remember?" 

"R-really, though," stuttered a mortified Honda, "sorry about that. It's just that, well... " 

"You're really short," Jounouchi said bluntly, before being hit upside the head by Honda. "Not that that's a bad thing!" 

This time, Yugi laughed. Anzu's friends were interesting! And amusing, too. No wonder she liked them so much. He hoped they'd be able to see them more often, if possible. 

"Well, we should really get going," Honda pointed out, looking at the darkening sky. "It's getting late." 

Shizuka's cheerful face suddenly fell. "So soon? Can't we stay a little longer?" 

Honda looked like he might cave at the simple request, but Jounouchi stepped in. "He's right," the blonde sighed. "We should be heading back before it gets too dark. We don't know these woods well enough to go home at night." 

"Anzu!" Shizuka reached out a hand in the direction she knew her friend was sitting. "We can come visit, right?" 

The older girl bit her lip, hesitantly clasping the blind girl's hand. "I... I don't know if that's such a good idea. You'd just put yourself in danger." 

"You'd risk Anzu's safety, too," Honda pointed out. "As well as Yugi's and his grandpa's." 

Shizuka frowned, eyes suddenly welling up with tears. "I know. But I don't like not knowing if Anzu's okay or not. And I want to help!" 

Yugi's heart went out to the young girl. She felt a lot like he did. To know that Anzu was in trouble, but not know exactly what to do about it. They both felt rather worthless. 

"Maybe it's not my place to say anything," Yugi began, violet eyes focused on the ground. "After all, I've only known Anzu for a little while, and you three barely a couple hours.   
"However, I know it must feel very frustrating to think that you're useless. You want to be able to do something, even if it's a little thing. Just something to make you feel like you're not just watching, but doing.   
"But, don't you think that what you're doing _is_ something?" he asked, softly. "It might not seem like it, but having someone know that you want to help can be good enough. Sometimes just you being a friend is all you need to do. Knowing that there's someone there who cares about you can give you a lot of strength.   
"At least," Yugi blushed, feeling highly embarrassed, "that's what I think." 

The four other people stared at him, expressions ranging from shock to confused. The sudden deafening silence caused Yugi to feel extremely self conscious. Had he really said something that stupid? 

Finally, Jounouchi leaned back a bit, while he scratched his head. "Well, I don't know if I'd use such pretty words, but..." he grinned, widely, "that sounds about right to me. We're already doing our job on the home front, after all."

"That's right." Anzu nodded. "I'm sure I would've had a much harder time without you guys. And, it _is_ nice to know you're worried for me." 

"Besides," Jounouchi added, "if something bad comes up, it'll be up to us to take care of it. And that'll sure to start up at... Where we are," he said, being wary of what he said around Yugi. "So, we are helping." 

"I guess..." Shizuka tapped her chin, pondering Yugi's words. "Well, I still would like to help more than I am," she admitted, a small smile touching her lips. "But, you did make me feel better, Sir Yugi. Thank you." 

Yugi blushed, and shook his head. '_Sir_ Yugi?' He certainly didn't deserve that! "I-it's nothing! Really." 

A grin etched on his face, Jounouchi stood up, and brushed the dirt off his pants. "Right. Time to go, Shizuka." 

"I know," the blind girl sighed, a bit of a whine slipping in her tone. Nevertheless, she took her brother's helping hand, and stood up, waiting patiently for Honda to clean up their picnic. 

When everything was packed, Anzu gave the younger girl a hug, and wished her well. Yugi could see the tears that threatened to roll down the blue eyed girl's cheeks, but she held them back by sheer strength of will. 

"Anzu," said Shizuka, holding her brother back, before the trio disappeared into the forest. "I promise, when everything is okay, we'll find you again, and bring you home. I promise!" 

Honda nodded. "Promise of a lifetime." 

Jounouchi winked, and flashed a thumbs up sign. "Between friends." 

Smiling brightly, Anzu agreed, "No broken promises between friends. That's our rule, right?" 

"Right," the trio answered, without hesitation. 

And again, Yugi was left dumbstruck at the bond Anzu had with the three young people in front of them. They cared for her. Truly cared for her, maybe even more than he did. They were willing to risk their lives to keep her safe. All the while waiting for the time they could finally take her back, and bring her home. Waiting to take her away. 

Away from Yugi. _Away_ from him. 

That last part didn't quite sit right with the short boy. However, that time wasn't now, and didn't appear to be coming soon. In which case, he'd enjoy what time he did have with Anzu. And maybe... Maybe when her friends finally came to take her, she wouldn't want to go at all. 

* * *

As much as she hated to admit it, the Black Forest Witch Mai was beginning to become a little stir crazy. It wasn't so much that she was stuck in a stuffy palace. Oh, no. She practically had free reign of the place, and was abusing the privilege as much as one spoiled human being could. 

However, besides delightfully driving the castle workers slowly mad with her high maitenence demands, Mai found that there was simply nothing to do. At least, out in the forest there were random lost souls that she could toy with. If she made that sort of mischief here, she doubted even King Pegasus could stop the people from trying to burn her alive. 

Honestly, normal people had no sense of humor. Especially when they were in the form of an angry mob. 

Times when she became jittery caused Mai to seek refuged in desperate ways. She had even resorted to walks about the castle grounds, something that she couldn't help but loathe in ways. She wasn't one to walk about without purpose, and she certainly hated the stares she received. But, it was better than going crazy in her posh, stifling room.

Not by much, but still... Beggars can't be choosers. 

And it was on her latest walk that Mai spotted her appointed castle guardian, Sir Jounouchi, walking back into the palace grounds, along with his sister, and close friend. A sudden tick of irritation tightened a muscle in Mai's neck. 

"You!" she pointed to the blonde knight. "What sort of protector are you, anyway? I haven't see your ugly face all day."

"I haven't seen yours, either," Jounouchi commented, his tone flat. "That must be why I was so happy." 

Mai's anger flared. That was it. She really _would_ turn him into a toad! An ugly, warty _toad!_ "You miserable little lapdog! I could have you tossed in chains for that." 

"Then, do it!" he demanded. "Anything would be better than listening to you!" 

If anything, the witch became even more enraged. She seriously didn't know why just looking at the knight caused her to burn with rage. Just the mere sight of him set her off. And it didn't help that he didn't act intimidated like he was supposed to, dammit! Didn't he understand that she was a short tempered, evil witch, figuratively _and_ literally? Honestly, she sometimes wondered if his brain functioned at a decent level above speaking ability. 

Or maybe he was just too damned brave for his own good. Mai had never met anyone who never cowered before her in the slightest, until King Pegasus had sent the obnoxious blonde knight to her doorstep. It was unnerving in a way, she supposed. But, maybe a small part of her found it rather refreshing to be able to snap barbs back and forth with someone, almost as if she was a normal person.

Jounouchi frowned. "Can I go now?"

...She also found it horrendously annoying. _Annoying_.

"No," Mai replied, with a tone that left no room for argument. "I want to go shopping."

The knight slowly raised a brow. "...And?"

"Well, you don't honestly expect a lady to go about the market place alone?" she scoffed. Lips quirked, she snapped her fingers. "Follow me."

Not surprisingly, Jounouchi glared at here. "Are you kidding me? I'm supposed to be your guard, not your servant!"

"I don't recall you guarding me the entire day, do you?" Mai asked, her head tilted just slightly, a sly look on her face. "Imagine King Pegasus' response to that little fact."

The knight's face turned an odd shade of red, while he sputtered out curses under his breath that his little sister, still standing behind him, had never heard in her entire fourteen years of existence. The moment the string of obscenenties started both Mai and Honda, also standing behind Jounouchi, knew the blonde knight's battle had been lost.

"Fine!" Jounouchi finally declared, hands held high in irritated defeat. "Lead the way. But I refuse to hold your stupid trinkets."

Mai idly twirled a lock of long, golden hair between her fingers, pretending to be fascinated more by her own bangs than the man-child in front of her. "Yes, yes. Come along."

Jounouchi muttered something that almost sounded like, "Witch" underneath his breath, though Honda had a better idea of what it had really been. Nonetheless, the Black Forest Witch's guard dutifully followed her toward the market place.

"Poor Jounouchi," Honda said, once the pair were out of hearing range.

"You think?" Shizuka asked, innocently.

"I'd hate to have someone who despised me that much as someone I had to guard," he admitted, rubbing his neck as if to massage away the unpleasant thought.

"I don't know," the blind girl shook her head. "Miss Mai seems to be more mad when big brother isn't around her than when he is. I think she kind of likes his company."

"You're too nice, Shizuka," the tall boy said. "I think she just likes to torture him."

"Hmmm... Maybe. I suppose," she said, not sounding at all convinced.

* * *

Night time came soon enough at the Mutou residence. And though Yugi swore to himself that he was too worked up over the day's events to sleep, he was soon contentedly unconscious under his covers.

Unfortunately for the boy, he was a fairly heavy sleeper. Which meant he did not hear the dark clad figure slip into his room through his window. Nor did he awaken to the stranger walking over to his desk, and picking up his puzzle chest.

The figure opened up the treasure box, letting a grunt of irritation slip through his lips as he noticed only a few puzzle pieces had been connected. He thought for sure that Yugi would've made more progress by now. He was the one chosen by the Puzzle, after all. Surely, that meant something. The short boy couldn't be a _complete_ idiot, could he?

Bakura shrugged... Or, at least someone who looked like Bakura shrugged. There was nothing he could do about it for the time being. Only Yugi had the power to complete what he had started. Stealing the Puzzle in the condition it was in now would be a waste of effort, and detrimental to his entire plan. Best to wait it out. Soon enough, everything would fall into place.

A smile slipped onto the thief's face. Of course, this didn't mean he couldn't do anything. He reached into the treasure box, and pulled out one shining puzzle piece. A whispered word, a silent flow of magic, and a tiny glow from the piece was the only indication that something out of the ordinary had occurred.

Yes, the dark Bakura decided, that would quite do for now. Now, if his original plan couldn't be followed through, he had a back up. Best to be thorough. After all, he hadn't managed to "survive" for a thousand years by being stupid. Back up plans were always a necessity. One could never be too careful.

Now he could really keep an eye on the boy. With a satisfied smirk, he let the piece drop back into the box, not even caring about the _clink_ it made as it connected with its golden brethren. The Yugi boy apparently wouldn't wake up for anything. Terribly dangerous, really. Particularly with a fugitive girl in the room next door.

Which, come to think of it, was another matter entirely. Perhaps, the dark Bakura thought, it was time for him to be a good citizen. The King surely would appreciate any help in locating the Lady Anzu. And a good shake up to Yugi's stability could do wonders in getting the Puzzle completed.

Then again, there was always the possibility that pushing Yugi too far would do more harm than good. He wanted the Puzzle finished, but not its prisoner awakened. Though, he was not quite sure he could have one without the other, it was far greater a thought to practice patience and restraint in such a delicate situation.

The dark Bakura could feel the metal Ring that hung from his neck burn against his chest, as if in protest to waiting any longer than it had to. Like one would soothe an angry child, the white haired boy stroked his fingers against the metal softly.

But again, back up plans should be had, and all...

The box was placed back on Yugi's desk, as if it had never been touched at all, and the white haired boy slipped back outside with the grace of a cat. He walked casually away from the home, fully aware of how his present aura was keeping away the weak monsters that inhabitted the area. It was a good idea to leave, before the silence became so unnatural that _that_ became a reason to be awoken.

Besides, he had more plans to make. From what he saw that afternoon, there were new players in this game of his. And he had to make sure they got the rightful attention they deserved. Particularly the blind one. Yes, she would be a most valuable pawn in his game of human chess. He just had to make sure he positioned her accordingly.

He chuckled under his breath. He'd forgotten how amusing it was to play with people without their knowledge. He hoped he hadn't gotten too rusty to have a good go at it this time around.

**Next Chapter: All the Pieces**


End file.
